Moving On
by UchihaAkimoto
Summary: It was with a smile that Naruto looked up, wondering if this was real. : Sequel to "Roommates". YAOI, SasuNaru, KibaHina :
1. Just go!

I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings:** This story will contain sex between males, foul language and an unhealthy amount of fluff and stupid/crude humour.

**A/N:** Hello again. I'm going to say – like many other authors – that I am not dead (yet). I just had some problems figuring out what the fuck I was going to write.

Before you continue to read the first chapter of **Moving On** I want to inform you that it might take a while before the second chapter is added – because of laziness, writer's block and other things most fanfic writers blame their lack of updates on.

I want to thank **MrsHellman** for helping me out! She is awesome (check her stories out). She helped me with … well, almost everything, and I owe her a lot.

Moving on, folks!

**Moving On**

_Just go_

It was beautiful. It left no one unaffected, not even Uchiha Sasuke. Well, maybe he didn't have tears in his onyx eyes, but he knew how to appreciate moments. And this was a moment to value.

But with moments like this did not only happiness and love exist, nervousness was there as well, eating on the corners, and the brown-haired young man next to the priest looked ready to pee his pants out of that nervousness. Sasuke could see little beads of sweat on the brunette's temple and the raven found it a bit amusing to see the normally hyperactive and talkative Inuzuka Kiba so nervous and skittish.

Well, if Sasuke was to marry someone he would be nervous too. He straightened his posture and discreetly glanced out over the rows and rows of people. Hyuuga Hinata's father sure had picked up the big wallet for the wedding. They were in a huge church that was probably over a hundred years old; colourful windows clad the walls, tier after tier out of dark oak surged through the church like a wave. People in different attires and clothing sat in the rows, the echoes of their talk bouncing of the sumptuous walls.

The Uchiha, who observed the church like a dog search its garden for intruders, could see practically everybody he knew; his family had been invited, and he could see them sitting by Nara Shikamaru's parents while Shikamaru himself was standing next to Sasuke.

The sound of a mass of people standing up echoed in the big, white church as the organ started to play the Bride Chorus, and then the big brown entrance doors opened, and in walked a young girl with pale eyes and dark raven hair falling down her shoulders.

Hyuuga Hanabi was dressed in a yellow dress, and Sasuke was surprised that it wasn't ugly on her but rather the opposite. She looked happy as she walked up and stood next to the priest, in front of Sasuke and Shikamaru.

There were no more bridesmaids, so the young woman and the elder man that entered after Hanabi was the bride and her father, and said bride, Hinata, was gorgeous, Sasuke had to admit. She had a big, white dress with lavender details, and he could see her long, raven hair peak out from under the veil and down her back.

Suddenly, the organ soon stopped playing, and Hinata was standing in front of the priest with her father next to her. Sasuke noticed that he hands were shaking around the bouquet of flowers; she was just as nervous as Kiba.

The priest started talking, but Sasuke absentmindedly ignored the rambling, and he glanced out over the crowd again to find what he wanted to find. He smirked a little when he saw a blonde man next to Kiba's mother.

"_You will spend your days as happy as you are now, with the same smiles and the same eyes. . ."_

The blonde man suddenly looked Sasuke's way and onyx eyes met cerulean.

"_Love is too great to fool, and even when you are blind to your love, your heart will lead you on your way. Even if pain may arise along the way. . ."_

Sasuke's dark brown eyes stared into Uzumaki Naruto's ocean blue orbs as if they would never ever break the gaze.

"_You will cry, but there will be happiness within. And when you are apart, as they say, one will cry and the other will taste salt. . ."_

And then Naruto turned back to the ceremony, without a word, without a blink of his eyes, without a muscle moving indicating he'd seen the Uchiha.

"Do you, Inuzuka Kiba, take Hinata as your wife, to love until the stars fall and to hold until your arms are cold?" the priest asked as Sasuke was ripped out of his thoughts and drawn back to reality.

Kiba grinned widely, and Sasuke sent an annoyed glare out over the sea of_ aww_ing women in the tiers. "I do!"

The priest let out a chuckle, as well as many others in the church, at Kiba's enthusiasm.

"And do you, Hyuuga Hinata, take Kiba as your husband, to smile upon until there is nothing to smile upon and to accept smiles from until you can no longer see him smile?" the priest continued amusingly, the laughter still alive in his eyes.

Hinata blushed. "I do," she answered quietly.

The priest cleared his throat to gain attention from the – again _aww_ing – women. "Do any object to this marriage?"

The church went dead silent, and Sasuke had to suppress the urge to yell out something improper.

"Then. . . I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Kiba tried to force his grin away, as he leaned down and captured his wife's lips in a soft, loving kiss. The church was filled with _aww_'s again and Sasuke almost groaned.

UAUAUA

The garden was filled with people, and one of the men was standing under a tree to avoid the sun. It was too hot for words, and he found himself a bit jealous of the females that wore thin dresses in calm, bright colours, but Hinata had been very determined to have the party outside in the sun. He had too agree with her though, it would have been hard to stuff all these people inside a local, and the weather was absolutely stunning.

"So this is where you're hiding." A tall man with ebony-coloured hair walked up to him. "I almost thought you had gone home or something."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his ocean blue eyes narrowing. "No. But I'm surprised that _you're_ still here. Shouldn't you be at the office by now?"

Sasuke snorted as he looked at Naruto annoyingly. He was working his ass off so that he could support himself and Naruto at the same time as he pleased his father. Sure, he had long days, but he earned money, and Naruto just keep whining. "Don't be like that."

Naruto shrugged and looked away with clenched jaws, _why_ couldn't Sasuke see that this wasn't the life he wanted with the other man? He sighed as he looked around and he could see his father and mother, Minato and Kushina, talking to Kiba's parents about something funny because they were laughing. He could also see Sasuke's parents, Fugaku and Mikoto, talking to Shikamaru's parents a few meters away from his own parents.

Shikamaru could be seen not too far away from them, sitting on a chair with a bored look on his face, a look that said 'troublesome.' But the brunette was actually glancing towards Gaara disturbingly much, and it confused Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke frowned. "Naruto, damn it, answer me." The Uchiha was annoyed with Naruto, too annoyed to see the hurt in those eyes. The hurt caused by everything that had screwed up.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke again, his eyes a bit unfocused. "Did you say something?"

Sasuke sighed, irritated. "Really mature, Naruto. Call me when you're ready to go home." With that the Uchiha turned around and walked away as the blonde watched his boyfriend walking over to Shikamaru. He tried to ignore the nagging feeling in his stomach that told him to run after Sasuke and apologize, but it sure as hell was the bastard that should be apologizing.

Naruto sighed as he chewed on his lower lip, feeling another feeling in the pit of his stomach, but also his throat; he needed something to drink. Preferably alcohol. Maybe he'd drink too much and die from alcohol poisoning, leaving all the pain in this world as he went somewhere else, away from everything. . .

UAUAUA

Namikaze Minato had never met Uchiha Fugaku in person before, but they had mailed to each other and talked over the phone – for work, of course - because they were both bosses over big companies. But that didn't mean that Minato liked the man, in fact, he would rather walk through fire than talk to Fugaku, but it appeared that his wife, Kushina, enjoyed speaking to Fugaku's beautiful wife, Mikoto, so he couldn't be cruel and just walk away.

So to avoid embarrassing silence, Minato had to talk to Fugaku about anything that came to mind, which was easier thought than done. He threw a longing glance to his red-haired wife, who was too busy exchanging pleasantries with Mikoto to notice her husband. Then he looked up at the slightly taller, dark-haired man, which was in front of him. Maybe he wasn't simply _slightly_ taller . . . a decimetre, that's pretty much . . . was it classified as slightly?

"So. . ." the blonde started, feeling awkward talking to Fugaku. The other man had yet to show any signs that he knew that Minato was there. "How is business going?"

Wow. That was really lame.

Fugaku looked down on him, confirming Minato's suspicions that the Uchiha hadn't even noticed his presence. "Oh, yes," Fugaku said calmly. "I just made my youngest son head over the Economic Department."

Minato raised his eyebrows, running a hand through his blonde hair. "That's a big responsibility for a . . . how old is Sasuke-kun?"

"He is a year older than Naruto-kun, if my memory isn't failing me," Fugaku answered. His and Minato's voices were indicating that both of them saw the situation as awkward.

It became quiet between the males as both tried to remember their sons' ages.

"Well," Fugaku coughed. "Between us two, I'm planning to give the entire company to my oldest."

"Holy--!" Minato's ocean blue eyes widened. Then he remembered that Itachi, Fugaku's oldest son, wasn't a criminal, as a certain redhead, also known as _his_ oldest son, was. "Personally, I would never give my company to my oldest son . . . come to think of it, I don't think I would give it to Naru-chan either."

"No? But who is going to take over when you retire?" Fugaku seemed interested now, and Minato had forgotten about the awkward silence between them earlier.

"Probably one of the workers, I. . ." He trailed off when he noticed that Fugaku was staring at something behind him, so Minato discreetly looked over his shoulder, and his eyes widened at sight. His youngest son, Naruto, was standing with a taller man with long, brown hair and pale eyes – a Hyuuga – and they were talking. They looked great together, and Minato's brain started working, the old gearwheels were starting to move within the brain of the blonde.

Fugaku's voice brought him back to reality. "Is that little brat hitting on my son's boyfriend?"

Minato wanted to jump in joy and squeal out "Oh yes, he is!" but he refrained from doing so, because he didn't want Fugaku to glare at him with the infamous Uchiha Glare.

"Where _is_Sasuke-kun?" It was a smooth, silky voice; belonging to the beautiful redhead Minato had married many years ago. Mikoto and Kushina had joined them again. "I wanted to say goodbye before we leave."

"He's probably somewhere with Naru-chan," Mikoto said, smiling brightly towards her lady friend.

"Naruto-kun is over there, with the Hyuuga," Fugaku corrected as Minato gulped; the tone Fugaku used sent shivers down his spine – and not the good kind of shivers either. It made him want to grab Kushina and run for it. But before he could grab anything, Fugaku was taking big steps towards Naruto and the Hyuuga male.

Minato took his chance and discreetly ran the other way.

UAUAUA

Sabaku no Gaara was watching his two older siblings, Temari and Kankuro, dancing with each other.

Temari was dressed in a purple, thin dress that reached her knees, and her dark blonde hair had been introduced to a brush for the first time while Kankuro was looking just as stupid as he usually did. So compared to her brother, Temari was somewhat beautiful, Gaara had to admit. But he still couldn't understand why his former roommate, Shikamaru, was staring at her. It wasn't the discreet-throwing-glances kind of staring either, oh no. . . . Shikamaru's dark brown eyes never left Temari.

It was annoying Gaara for some reason that was above his comprehending.

"Gaara-kun, it's not very nice to glare at people!" A tall and slender man with big, dark eyes and dark hair sat down next to Gaara. "Do you want to dance? I can see from here that you and I would easily win over them all with our youth!" the man asked with a huge grin gracing his face. Yes, his _face_.

"I. Don't. Dance. Lee." Gaara turned his head and his bright jade eyes narrowed at the look on Lee's face. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Who knows?" Lee sighed happily. "We should dance! And show our modern and hip moves!"

"I told you _not_ to touch the sake."

"I never touched the sake, Gaara-chan! I just drank it! This youthful man gave me a glass and I couldn't resist! He gave us all some of his modern drink!" Lee answered and if Gaara had been a manic in an amine, being able to use sand as his weapon, he would have crushed Lee's leg by now.

"That would be the bartender." Gaara wanted to slap his forehead – or better yet; Lee's forehead.

"Now let's get home and make love!" Lee made a spin and then ran towards the gates. The people that was around stared from Lee to Gaara, then back to the man that was running towards the parking lot. "Gaa-chan! Are you coming?!"

Gaara did _not_ blush. It was the sun that made his cheeks turn red.

UAUAUA

Hyuuga Neji was happy for his cousin, he really was, and the wedding was great opportunity to meet Uzumaki Naruto again. He hadn't met the blonde since he moved in with Sasuke in the outskirts of Tokyo. He actually liked listening to Naruto.

Often. . .

Mostly. . .

Sometimes. . .

Okay, he just liked to watch Naruto's lips move. But while staring at Naruto's lips, he didn't notice the intimidating man that walked up to them until it was too late. He immediately recognized Uchiha Fugaku from the news on TV and in magazines and it took him about three seconds until he understood why_ the_ Uchiha Fugaku was here; he was Sasuke's father.

"Fugaku-san!" Naruto smiled. "How lovely to see you; it's been too long!" Naruto was actually happy to see the older Uchiha.

Fugaku didn't move his dark eyes from Neji when he answered the blonde. "We met two weeks ago at Sasuke's birthday party."

"Oh. . . I forgot." Naruto chuckled. "Too bad Sasuke wasn't there to celebrate with us, ne?"

Naruto's smile was forced as he remembered that party. The young Uchiha hadn't even shown up for his own birthday party. The guy was going to be late for his own funeral!

Fugaku didn't notice the hurt tone in Naruto's voice; he only kept staring at Neji and the Hyuuga wondered what he had done wrong, he had just been staring at Naruto's lips – he was completely innocent!

"Fugaku-san, this is Hyuuga Neji. Neji-kun, this is Uchiha Fugaku," Naruto introduced, thinking of Fugaku's staring as curiosity rather than disapproval.

"I know, Naruto-kun," Fugaku finally tore his eyes from Neji, and looked down on the blonde. "Could you go and find Sasuke for me? I need to talk to him, we're about to leave soon." Naruto's eyebrow visibly twitched and he nodded before leaving, and as soon as he was out of reach to eavesdrop, Fugaku turned to Neji again.

"I don't know how important you think you are, but know this." Fugaku leaned closer to the slightly shorter male. "If you touch my son's property, you will wake up without arms." And with that, Fugaku left Neji to think of the threat, but Neji only scowled, making his handsome features scrunch up.

As soon as Fugaku had disappeared in the crowd to find his son, another man joined him though. This man looked nicer, and a lot like Naruto. They had equally blonde hair and equally blue eyes, but this man was taller, older and more muscled. "Hello. I'm Namikaze Minato. Nice to meet you," the man said and held out a hand.

"Hyuuga Neji." He took the hand. "You must be Naruto-sensei's brother?"

"Oh no!" Minato chuckled, even though he probably knew that Neji was just being nice. "I'm his father. I couldn't help but see that you were talking to him." Minato's gearwheels were spinning fully; his plan was just about to begin.

"Why, yes. He was my teacher when I still went to Sarutobi College." Neji didn't know what the man wanted, but he didn't seem to want to harm or threaten Neji in any way.

"Tell me, Neji-kun; are you interested in my son?" Neji sputtered. If he said yes; what would happen? Would Minato kill him right then and there? If he said no; would Minato feel insulted?

"I'll take that as a yes." Minato looked around, but most of the people had already walked to where the photographs were taken with the bride and her bridegroom and Neji knew he had to be on at least one of those photos, so he hoped that Minato could hurry a little.

"I have a proposal that will help you win Naru-chan's heart." Two identical grins spread on their faces.

Screw those photographs.

UAUAUA

Naruto didn't mind taking photographs and if he could say so himself, he was rather good at taking pictures – he had gone to TAD (Tokyo Art and Design) and there, Photo was mandatory.

What he didn't like was being _on _the photos. While his boyfriend was photogenic and gorgeous, Naruto was. . . well, he wasn't photogenic or gorgeous and sometimes he could blame his bastard-boyfriend for ending up bad on pictures, but no one ends up good on pictures when your boyfriend is pinching your butt.

But right now Sasuke didn't try to Naruto's butt, he just stood there and that was what made Naruto a little worried.

They hadn't been on best terms for a while now. Ever since Sasuke had gotten the job as head over the Economic Department, he had become an even moodier and grumpier bastard than he already was, and he worked too much, too. It made him more serious and even grumpier, and it left Naruto feeling lonely.

"So, if everybody's ready. . ." The photographer grinned big. "One, two. . ." He snapped a picture, and Naruto found himself ready to run away before another was taken, but someone held him back.

He glanced up and saw that of course it was Sasuke that held him back. The Uchiha had probably read his facial expressions and understood what he was planning to do. And to add some salt in the wounds, the grip hurt a little, but Naruto didn't say anything until another picture was taken. He was starting to feel self-conscious and it made him feel sick.

"Let go," he hissed and tried to escape Sasuke's grip on his arm but Sasuke leaned down to whisper something in the blonde's ear, and Naruto knew what that meant. Whenever Sasuke had that emotionless face it only meant one thing, and it made him feel a tightening in his chest and particularly around his heart.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured, "I need to go. I'm-"

"I know, I know. Work's calling." Naruto pointed towards the exit. "Just go. I'll go straight home after the wedding, I'll see you there."

Sasuke pecked his blonde lover's lips before walking with long steps towards the gates and Naruto couldn't help but notice that Fugaku and Itachi were already walking ahead of Sasuke.

Naruto snorted and turned back to the camera again, catching his father's look of disapproval. He bit his lower lip, as he thought about what his life had turned out to be, and it made his eyes burn and cloud over.

Before tears threatened to fall, he walked away from the group of people, back to the tree he had stood under before he's met Sasuke outside. He leaned his forehead against the tree's trunk, cooling his head a little, and then the tears fell.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Everytime I try

I don't own Naruto.

**Moving**** On**

_Every time I try_

There was a cracking sound in the big, dimly lit office that could be found in a huge office building. The person that had been fully asleep merely seconds ago on the black sofa by the door, in exactly that dimly lit office, sat up. He stretched, and there were more cracking sounds like before.

Sasuke got off the sofa and walked over to his messy desk where papers lie left and right, but his laptop was still open, but had turned itself off and it made Sasuke think about his own well being. What if he could just shut off and get the hell out of reality, only if it were for a few seconds? There were papers everywhere, and Sasuke found himself unable to find a pencil that was still working.

He had a lot of things to do today, he realized, as he tried to sort out all the papers. His secretary had been fired yesterday because she had been incapable of walking in her fucking high heels! She walked around in those high heels every day – of course they would be her fall, literally as well! Sasuke was supposed to attend a very important meeting about Uchiha Corp's. monthly budget and then that _female_ waltz in to his office, hand bag in one had, those shoes on her feet and coffee in the other hand; what's the outcome? The _bitch_ tripped and spilled the coffee over the documents he was supposed to bring to the meeting. . . the originals. . . the _fucking_ originals. He had just yelled at her to pack her things.

He glanced over to the phone, thinking that he probably should call Naruto before he started working, but the phone chose that moment to start ringing. Sasuke raised a brow and then, with a grunt, he reached over the stacks of papers and answered the ringing phone.

"Yes?" he snarled to the person on the other line.

"_U__-Uchiha-sama,"_ a worker stammered in the other end. _"I-I've found a few c-competent secretaries that will be able to c-come in for interviews t-today."_

"I want the first one here in _ten minutes_," he growled and hung up before the worker could answer, and then he abandoned all thoughts of calling his boyfriend and then started his laptop.

He groaned at the sight of his inbox. It usually didn't look this . . . unorganised. Then he remembered that he had actually fired his assistant yesterday, and that she'd been the one to organise said inbox.

"Stupid!" He yelled out and kicked the trash bin but it _didn't_ fall over, which made Sasuke feel even worse. It had been a while since he last worked out, but kicking a trash bin over shouldn't take too much muscles. It should fall over with a slight wind breeze; the hell was it mocking him for?

There was a soft knock on the door, and who other than Itachi walked inside? "Hello, little brother. See you're in a good mood as usual." He was holding a cup of coffee and a folder and it made Sasuke feel his left eyebrow twitch, after yesterday's accident he'd probably gotten coffee phobia. "This is the background information on the ones you're going to interview in two minutes."

He handed his little brother the folder and the cup and Sasuke held his breath as the coffee was put down on his desk, but it just stood there and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. That's all? Wasn't it going to spill itself out? Itachi noticed how his brother's stared at the coffee and smirked.

Sasuke's hair was ruffled, but not in that stylish way Naruto usually helped Sasuke with and his white dress shirt was wrinkly and his tie was untied.

"Sasuke," Itachi said casually while he took his brother's appearance in. Sasuke looked up from the folder to his older brother. "You look like shit."

Sasuke looked down on himself, and then nodded absentmindedly. "I probably do," he agreed and remembered why he looked like this.

Itachi would have rolled his eyes. "I take it that you slept here again," the older of the Uchihas said and Sasuke arched a brow; his brother was telepathic, twenty bucks on it. The older brother looked over his shoulders to the newly bought, black couch by the door.

Before Sasuke could answer, however, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Itachi said with a loud voice while Sasuke glared at his older brother. This wasn't Itachi's office, so why couldn't he just beat it? "I'll see you when you're finished with your interviews." As a pale girl with black her entered, Itachi walked out.

The first thing the girl ever said to Sasuke was; "Sir, are you feeling okay?"

UAUAUA

The walls were too bright and somewhere in the back of his mind; Naruto wondered what on Earth had possessed him to paint the walls in his studio in light lemon. It was beautiful during the spring, with the calm light, but now during July it was just too strong.

He flopped down on the chair in front of his empty canvas. He didn't really know why, but he hadn't had the will to paint in a long time and he didn't have any inspiration or motivation.

He glanced over the light lemon-coloured walls and saw that there were paintings here and there in the room, but only the ones that were hung up on the walls were his friends. There was a picture of Sai, smiling like the idiot he was, and there was Gaara, Kiba and Hinata the newly wed, and Shikamaru, even Lee, Itachi and Gaara's siblings – but there were no pictures of Sasuke, the bastard.

It wasn't as if Sasuke had ever stepped inside of Naruto's studio, in fact, Naruto wondered if Sasuke had even been in all the rooms in their new house, or . . . the house wasn't exactly new – they had lived there for over a year now and Naruto could still remember when Sasuke had asked him to move in with him. It was immediately after Sasuke's graduation day, after their celebration – containing sex of course.

"_Nar__uto… move in with me…please?" _

The blonde let out a snort as he thought about it. Sasuke was still adorable back then, in his own bastard-way but now he was just a bastard – a _fucking _bastard on top of that.

Naruto almost fell out of his chair when his cell phone started vibrating in his jeans pocket. He didn't recognize the number, but he answered it anyways. "Hello?"

"_Naru__to-sensei? It's me, Hyuuga Neji,"_ the silky, calm voice made Naruto arch an eyebrow. How could Neji sound so calm? Then again, he probably hadn't been thinking on his bastard-boyfriend like Naruto had.

"Neji? Hi! How did you get my number?" Naruto was confused, why would Neji call him? Had something happened to Hinata and Kiba? They were on their honeymoon, probably on the airplane by now.

"_Hinata-san gave it to me before she disappeared with __Kiba," _Neji said on the other line and if Naruto had been there right next to him, he'd seen the triumphant smirk on his lips.

"Oh." Naruto relaxed a bit, and glanced at the empty canvas. "Well, what can I do for you, Neji?" Naruto asked and he could hear how Neji shuffled_. _

"_Actually, I have been invited to a gallery downtown. It's a __work thing, so my boss will be there – but I would love if you came with me," _Neji said and Naruto's face lit up with excitement.

"Of course! When is it?" Naruto smiled. He hadn't been in a gallery that wasn't TAD's in ages.

"_Tonight. Wear something nice. I'l__l come and get you around seven_," Neji explained and Naruto's smile widened.

"Sure. Bye, Neji, and I'll see you tonight."

"_Bye, Naruto."_ Neji hung up and Naruto stared on the phone. He hadn't met Neji in a few months – if you didn't count yesterday – so they probably had a lot of catching up to do.

Finding himself wanting to make a good impression on Neji's boss, Naruto went to take a shower and find some clothes to wear.

UAUAUA

Nara Shikamaru was no fool. He knew that something was going on between Naruto and Sasuke but he didn't know what, but he was sure it was something bad. Naruto and Sasuke were usually inseparable, but the last two months Shikamaru had only met Naruto, in fact, whenever Shikamaru visited the big house where the couple lived, he had only seen Naruto.

He shrugged it off as a phase and then continued to put his girlfriend's hair in pigtails. Who would have known that he was so good with hair?

UAUAUA

Neji and Naruto were driving towards Naruto house, after a fun evening together. Naruto hadn't felt so happy in a long time, why couldn't he be this happy all the time?

"Thank you for taking me, Neji!" The blonde exclaimed as he grinned widely, hugging the tall brunette. "I haven't been out with anybody besides Gaara and Lee in a while. Nearly feels as if I'm an animal in a cage in my own fucking house."

"Well, I'm guessing that I'm a little better company than Lee," Neji said, not really knowing what to say to cheer the blonde up after that last comment. "Lee has a tendency to . . . embarrass people. He is somewhat loud."

"Somewhat?" Naruto chuckled as he thought about fuzzy-brows. "It's impossible to take him to a place like that without having him scream about youthful things. He's even louder than me!"

'_Maybe I can change that'_, Neji thought and pushed the pictures of a naked Naruto underneath him, away. "I had a really good time tonight, Naruto-sensei. I'd like to take you out again sometime this week."

"Only if you stop calling me 'sensei', damn it," Naruto said with a growl,, opening the car door. He glanced up to the empty house where he and Sasuke lived and noticed that there were no lights lit. "Oi, Neji. Would you like to come inside for tea or coffee?"

"I'm afraid I can't, sens- I mean Naruto. I'm getting up early tomorrow – work." Neji smiled apologetically at Naruto's disappointed face. "Say hello to Sasuke-san from me, okay?"

"Sure." Naruto nodded and climbed out of the car. "I'll see you later then."

"Count on it," Neji chuckled. Naruto closed the car door and started walk up the stone path to his house. A big, greyish cat joined him on his walk towards the front door.

"Hi, Tonbo," Naruto greeted and kneeled down to take up the cat before fishing up the keys from his pocket.

He unlocked the door and walked inside with the cat in his arms and then he closed the door to lock it. He put the cat down when he reached the newly redone kitchen and Tonbo immediately found his way to the bowls with cat food on the floor. Naruto smiled at the cat's eagerness, but he also felt a little jealous of the cat.

"I think you'd like Neji," Naruto told the cat as he tried to think of something positive. "I like him. He's nice. But he always calls me 'sensei' and I hate it, but he's rather handsome too."

The cat looked up on his owner with a small 'meow', and Naruto glared down on him. "What? I can think he's handsome if I want to!"

Tonbo simply returned to his bowls, waving his grey tail to show his annoyance.

"You loyal little feline," Naruto snorted as he stood up from the floor, dusting invisible dust from his pants. "Sasuke doesn't have to know anything about Neji and I doing things. I mean, it's not like I'm dating him or anything. And I'm not leading him on either."

Since a little more than a year back Naruto was very careful with people he didn't know too well – ever since the 'Orochimaru-incident', Naruto was afraid to lead anyone on.

"Besides, it's the bastard's fault. If he was at home I could go out with him instead," Naruto continued as Tonbo simply trotted away with Naruto glaring after him.

UAUAUA

Sasuke woke up from the scent of heavenly coffee. He looked up to find a woman standing there. He recognized her from somewhere.

She was holding a cup of coffee, two folders under her arm and a dress shirt on a hanger. She was dressed in a knee-long pen skirt and a light blue blouse. Her hip-long, red hair was put in a knot in the back and a pair of glasses was on her nose.

He glared at her suspiciously. Who let in this – probably insane – woman in to his office?

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," she smiled sweetly. "I called your boyfriend and asked for some new clothes and your toothbrush. I have a new bottle of hairgel too."

This wasn't an insane woman. This was . . . _an angel_.

He grunted his thanks, taking off a paper that had plastered itself to his cheek as he thanked the Gods for the angel, and that he hadn't drooled in his sleep. He felt a bit tender on his forehead so he raised his hand, feeling a discreet bump.

"You probably hit your head in the desk when you fell asleep. I've organized your inbox and your mail; I have ten important messages and one message from your boyfriend," the woman said and Sasuke frowned.

"What does the message from Naruto say?" Sasuke cleared his throat, stretching discreetly.

"It says, and I quote: 'Tell him not to forget the fucking party!'" The woman smiled maliciously as she arched a brow. "Personally I thought that he was your wife, with what the annoying nagging."

Sasuke let the comment slide, but the he frowned again. "What party?"

The female smiled, her brown eyes sparkling between the glasses. "He said you would probably have forgotten that too. So he told me that it was your mother's and father's anniversary. They've been married for twenty-five years."

"I see." He blinked a couple of times. "Now, what's your name?"

The woman arched a slender eyebrow again and smirked. "I'm Karin, the assistant you hired yesterday."

"Hm. . . Go and do some good." He waved her away and she left the cup of coffee on his desk and put the dress shirt on his sofa before walking away, swaying her hips. He noted how high the heels on her black shoes were.

_If she trips and spill coffee over my folders…she's a dead woman._

**To Be Continued**

I still love reviews. Check out my new story (**You are one of God's mistakes**).


	3. Molested

I apologize before hand for Sasuke's bastardness and the possible spelling/grammar errors – both Mi (**MrsHellman **– my lovely beta and friend) and I were in a hurry as we wrote this. I blame the exams!

**Moving**** On**

_Molested_

Naruto woke up with a start when he heard something downstairs, so he looked around; finding Tonbo on his spot by Naruto's feet but the sound he's heard was indicating that there was someone opening and closing cabinets downstairs, in the kitchen.

He smiled widely when he realized that Sasuke must be home, so he got out of the bed and pulled the shirt down a little over his boxer clad behind, thinking happy thoughts about his lover being home! Sasuke had been sleeping at the office two nights straight. It bothered him more than just _slightly_ that Sasuke didn't call him, but there was probably a good reason, there _had_ to be a good reason.

He ran a hand through his blonde, shaggy hair and almost ran downstairs out of excitement to finally see his lover. He hurriedly walked into the kitchen, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he looked around after the Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" he called out as he turned his head in different directions.

The tall, dark-haired figure turned in the darkness and Naruto groaned when he noticed that it wasn't Sasuke.

"Sai! What the fuck are you doing here?!" He reached out and turned on the lights, seeing his friend clad in jeans and a black sweatshirt. He glared at Sai, who held up a bowl with cereal in his hands, eating them casually.

"I was hungry," Sai explained as he smiled that fake smile of his.

Naruto glanced at the clock. "It's five in the fucking morning! And how did you get in anyways?!"

"Calm down, Naru, you're throwing a hissy fit," Sai said, attempting to calm the furious blonde down.

"I'm not throwing a hissy fit!" Naruto took a deep breath, trying to calm down. The hope that he had felt in his chest had blown up and turned into ashes because Sasuke wasn't home after all.

"Geez, I think you're getting crazy," Sai said and took another spoon. He chewed, and then continued, "You need to get laid. Seriously."

Naruto didn't know what to say, so he settled with the truth. "Yes, I do." He almost banged his head in the table as he sat down as he gestured for Sai to sit down too, which the dark-haired artist did.

"Want me to help you with that?" Sai offered with a smirk. "I mean, Uchiha doesn't need to know, he's barely here anyways. Hell, your_ parents_ spend their time here more than Uchiha. How are they, anyways?"

"They're fine," Naruto said, not bothering to hide the fact that Minato and Kushina had been in Tokyo to visit him more than Sasuke had been sleeping in their bed lately. Fuck, it even felt like he could sleep with Sai without feeling bad about it. "I think that Daddy is up to something though. I'm not stupid, or oblivious, I know that he doesn't like Sasuke."

"I don't like Uchiha either," Sai said calmly as if it was nothing. "In fact, I don't think anyone likes him anymore. Except his father, maybe."

"I love Sasuke! Stop saying mean stuff about him. . ." Naruto muttered the last part under his breath, and the hurt in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Sai. Lately it had become hard for him to deny all the things Sasuke did or didn't do, and it was harder to defend him too. To love, and to not be loved back was harsh.

"Whatever," Sai said and huffed and then continued to eat. He'd seen the hurt and the reason as to why he actually visited Naruto so much, was because of this fact; Sasuke was forgetting about Naruto.

After a moment of silence, Naruto started to feel a little more comfortable with having Sai there. It was nice with company for once; to be alone was something he didn't like. "So, what brought you out here anyways? You live, like, thirty minutes away from here."

"Well, I was watching TV actually, and got hungry. So I started to eat and then I saw the late news. There have been two rapes not even five minutes away from here. One little boy and his mother." Sai was acting as if the food in his hands was the only interesting thing for the moment, because he didn't seem to be bothered by the fact of a rapist on the loose.

Naruto sighed heavily. "Yeah, I heard about that from the neighbours. The lady who lives across the street is the boy's grandmother."

Sai nodded absentmindedly. "So I thought about you, and thought that you needed someone with a real dick to protect you."

"I don't need protection!" Naruto snorted but Sai only shrugged. "But thanks anyways. It was nice of you."

Sai smiled again, looking as if he was constipated. Naruto hadn't thought of it lately, but ever since Sai started hanging out with him and his former roommates, he had become much easier to stand and be with. Before Naruto came into Sai's life, the raven-haired artist was socially retarded.

"So, Naru," Sai said as he gulped down the last spoon of milk and cereal. "How about we watch some movies?"

"I'm not watching porn!"

UAUAUA

Sasuke woke up with a sore back. Damn, he had to stop sleeping in his office, or at least get a new sofa. Every time, he practically limped over to his private bathroom to wash up after spending his time on that damn thing.

Karin, his new assistant, had hung up a new dress shirt, new underwear and a new tie on the door handle already, and he knew that she would be inside his office in ten minutes with a cup of hot coffee. He kind of accepted her but she was annoying with her stupid attempts to flirt with him, but she was good at what she was hired for.

He changed clothes and then stepped back into his office. She had cleaned his desk two days ago and it was starting to get messy again, so he would have to talk to her about it later.

He started his laptop and shoved a few papers on the floor in his search for the cell phone; he found it and checked if he had missed any calls.

His mother had called, but he chose to ignore that, he'd simply tell her that there was something wrong with his cell phone. There was a missed call from his boyfriend as well, but he chose to ignore that one too, he'd go home tonight after work instead.

He was starting to build up horniness inside of him that only Naruto would be able to help him with. Damn hormones and Naruto's talented hands, it was frustrating; in more than one ways. He wouldn't have time to have sex with Naruto tonight either – he would just go home during lunch break, get a hand job and then go back to work.

There was a knock on the door, and he grunted. It was only Karin and Itachi who entered his office anyways, so he didn't know why they bothered knocking. Well, he knew that Itachi always knocked, no matter what door it was, where ever it led, Itachi always knocked.

Sasuke smirked, remembering the reason to Itachi's strange knocking-habits.

When they were both lived at home Sasuke had had a bad habit of going into Itachi's room and sleep there instead. One night Itachi finally decided that he had had enough of Sasuke's company so he walked into their parents' room – without knocking.

Poor, thirteen-year-old Itachi had walked in on his parents screwing like rabbits . . . in heat. And since then, Itachi always knocked.

Karin cleared her throat, with a slender eyebrow arched. Sasuke stopped smirking and took the cup she was holding towards him. He muttered a low 'thanks', and she walked out again. She trusted him to tell her if he needed something, so she never bothered to ask if he wanted something.

After a few sips of coffee, Sasuke felt like a new person. Oh, how he loved the wonders caffeine did, now he felt like he would take the time to get a blowjob when he got home instead.

He glanced at the clock and sighed in annoyance. Three hours, three freaking hours then he could get home to Naruto.

UAUAUA

Three hours later, Sasuke found himself walking past a metallic green car on his driveway. He was joined by Tonbo before he reached the door, but he didn't pick up the cat or anything – he didn't want to get hair all over his suit, he'd have to go and change then and he didn't want that.

He opened the door, glad to find it unlocked because he didn't have a key with him. He took off his shoes and got out of his jacket, and after that he rolled up the sleeves on his dress shirt a little bit and walked into the living room.

He almost choked on air when he saw _that man_ in his white sofa. "What are _you _doing here?" he snarled as onyx eyes met onyx.

Sai looked up from the TV with that infamous smile of his plastered on his face. "I came over a few hours ago to protect your wife from the rapist that's been around here lately," he answered matter-of-factly.

"What rapist?" Sasuke growled. _There aren't any rapists here but you_, he added in his mind.

"I thought you watched the news, Uchiha," Sai said with an ached brow. "But apparently you don't. . ."

"Whatever. Where's Naruto?" Sasuke found himself ready to wing Sai's neck, but he had to refrain himself from doing so; the funeral would cost too much.

"In the kitchen. Do you want me to guide you, or do you think you can find your way there by yourself?" Sai continued to smile, even if the sounds of someone being murdered on the TV filled the room.

Sasuke grit his teeth together and walked out of there, to the kitchen. He could find his way through his own house perfectly fine; he was the one who found this house to being with.

He walked into the kitchen, and his dark eyes widened a fraction at the sight. His baby, only dressed in boxers and a too big shirt that once belonged to Sasuke, was standing on his tiptoes to reach a bowl for the popcorn he had done. Sasuke licked his lips at the sight of Naruto's slim legs and round ass. The poor blonde wasn't going to be able to walk for the rest of the week after tonight, his ass was Uchiha property.

Naruto obviously heard him, but did nothing to turn around and face him. "Sai! Don't just stand there like an idiot, get your ass over here and help me!" he said instead, and Sasuke scowled upon hearing Sai's name. He walked up behind Naruto and pushed himself against the blonde, so that Naruto was trapped between him and the counter.

"Sai? What are you–" Naruto had finally looked over his shoulders and was met with something he thought he'd never be able to see again. "Sasu? Sasuke!?" Sasuke backed away, only to let Naruto turn around.

"Sasuke! It really is you!" Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck and pecked his lips with that wonderful mouth the Uchiha adored, he hated it when it was talking, but when it was occupied by something, it sure as hell was something worth keeping. "I've missed you, you bastard!"

"I bet you have," Sasuke used the infamous Uchiha smirk and Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I've missed you, too, baby." Naruto's smile returned. "Now, get on your knees."

Naruto frowned in confusion as Sasuke gave him a look, which made the blonde understand and look down. "No way, you asshole. Sai's here and I'm not doing anything with him in the house! I'm never going to be able to look him in the face if you do!"

"So? He can watch." Sasuke shrugged, with that smirk still in place, but Naruto glared at him and pushed him away.

"Get that bowl for me," the blonde said as he pointed at the bowl he'd been trying to get down. Why did the shelves have to be so high up?

Sasuke rolled his eyes and reached for the bowl the blonde had pointed at. He took it down, but placed it on the counter instead of handing it to Naruto.

"Come on, sweetie?" Naruto shook his head furiously as he glared at Sasuke and then the bowl. Sasuke gripped the blonde's wrist. "Wrong answer."

"Let me go, bastard," Naruto said as he snatched his hand out of Sasuke's grip. "Go back to your office and screw your secretary or something, I don't care anymore. You're never home when I need you, so why should I be there when you need my _body_, but not _me_?"

Without the popcorn, Naruto walked out of the room and Sasuke found himself hurt from the comment, but at the same time, he found it hard to take the blonde seriously when he was half-naked, his body screaming 'sex-on-legs.' So he shrugged off the bad, somewhat guilty, feelings he had gotten, and walked out of the kitchen to find his lover again.

Naruto was back in the living room, sitting in the sofa with Sai. Sasuke almost boiled inwardly when he saw how casual Naruto and Sai seemed to be with each other. Naruto's naked legs were thrown over Sai's lap, and Sai had his arm resting on the back of the sofa. The pale artist's hand was playing a little with Naruto's hair.

The only good thing was that Sai didn't seem to be interested very much in Naruto's naked legs or in Naruto's appearance at all. He just stared at the TV, nodding when Naruto said something.

Sasuke just shook his head in disapproval and walked away.

UAUAUA

Ten o'clock Sasuke gathered his things and he was still in a foul mood from after having been scolded by his father. How was he, head over the Economic Department, know that there had been some screw-ups with the PR-agent some idiotic worker had hired?

He didn't even bother to say goodbye to Karin as he walked past her, she waved after him and then continued to type on her computer.

He made his way as fast as he could through the building, ignoring most of the workers that bowed hurriedly when he walked past them. When he was finally outside in the cool air he walked to the closest bar he could find – which wasn't hard in the centre of Tokyo.

He slumped down by the counter and ordered a cup of saké. The bartender didn't even bother to start up a conversation with him, or ask what made him look so sour, so Sasuke just glared after the old man as he served a few females – that were looking his way and giggling – and downed the cup.

UAUAUA

"Are you sure you'll manage?" Sai asked with a genuine concerned frown between his brows. "I mean, there was a reason for my visit, you know."

"I'm sure! I'm a guy; there aren't any gay rapists out here! Besides, I can defend myself!" Naruto said as he crossed his arms over his chest and tried not to pout. He failed though and Sai gave a chuckle.

Naruto's eyebrows arched when he saw a taxi stop by his driveway while Sai turned around to see what the blonde was looking at. "It seems that I won't have to worry about your little ass, now when your knight in shining armour is here," Sai said as he saw that it was that damn Uchiha bastard who stepped out of the taxi.

Said knight stumbled out of the taxi and slowly made his way towards the front door, where Sai and Naruto were standing, looks of irritation on their faces.

"Yeah, whatever," Naruto sighed as he narrowed his eyes. "Go home now, Sai. I'll take care of Sasuke."

Sai nodded and then made his way to his metallic green car. He nodded towards Sasuke, but the Uchiha ignored him and simply walked up to Naruto. Naruto's nose scrunched at the smell of alcohol known as saké.

"Get inside," the blonde said as Sasuke put a warm hand on Naruto's flat belly and smirked. Naruto backed inside, and Sasuke followed.

"So you have time to go out and get drunk, but you don't have time to spend on me?" Naruto said with a hurt tone in his voice, but Sasuke was too drunk to hear it so he just shook his head.

"Wrong, baby. You're wrong. I've. . ." Sasuke made a face as if he was ready to throw up. "I always have time for my favourite babe." Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's hips, and Naruto sighed as he bit his lower lip. Sasuke always said so silly things when he was drunk.

"I'm going to sleep. . ." Naruto said in a low tone. He was sick of this; sick of Sasuke ignoring him and obviously thinking higher of alcohol than of his own lover who was worried sick about him.

"Me too," Sasuke nodded, his eyes half-lidded. "I wanna sleep with you, baby."

Naruto didn't say anything, but he got out of Sasuke arms without having to struggle, and walked upstairs. He didn't care if Sasuke fell asleep out there in the hall, or if he actually made his way upstairs, he was so tired of this_ shit_! How come the bastard had time to go out and drink, but not enough time to actually come home and see Naruto? The thought made Naruto's chest clench uncomfortably, and he grabbed his toothbrush and the toothpaste in their shared bathroom.

He started brushing his teeth violently, almost knocking one of Sasuke's wax bottles over. He spat, drank some water and put the toothbrush away again. Sighing, he walked out of the bathroom, only to walk into Sasuke's chest.

"What the fu–" the blonde wasn't able to end his sentence though since Sasuke leaned down and placed a messy, wet kiss on Naruto's lips.

"I want you. Badly. . ." the Uchiha whispered huskily.

This was one of those moments, and Naruto nearly felt like a prostitute when, he most of the times, just gave in and let Sasuke have his way with him.

"Too bad, I'm closed," Naruto muttered and tried to push the bastard away but Sasuke pushed him inside of the bedroom. "Stop it, Sasuke! What do you think you're doing!?"

Sasuke started mumbling as he pulled down the sweatpants Naruto was wearing and Naruto let out an annoyed mewl, but didn't bother to get upset – Sasuke was a horny drunk, so he'd just have to deal with it tonight.

Sasuke shoved Naruto down on their bed, and placed a hard kiss on Naruto's lips. "I want you, baby. Really bad. . . I wanna kiss you, I wanna hold you, and I wanna _fuck_ you. . ."

"Stop calling me 'baby'," Naruto growled and looked away to avoid another kiss on his already swollen lips, but Sasuke ignored him and continued to place forceful kisses on Naruto's neck and face. "Stop that, Sasuke. . . I'm not enjoying it!" Naruto was actually getting scared. Sasuke was too forceful.

Sasuke didn't stop; he just gripped the hem of Naruto's t-shirt and pulled it off with a forceful yank and Naruto hurt his neck in the process, a whimper escaping his lips as e closed his eyes.

Sasuke rubbed his hips against Naruto's butt, and groaned as he did so, his member growing by each second. He leaned down over his lover and nibbled harshly on Naruto's upper lip.

Naruto tried to push Sasuke away, but he was a lot heavier than Naruto himself. "It hurts, you asshole, get off me. . . it r-really hurts!" It was getting harder for Naruto to just accept this.

This was molestation and if Sasuke would go any further it would probably hurt Naruto because he wasn't aroused, not in the least.

"I need you, baby. . ." the Uchiha mumbled under his breath as he spread Naruto's legs; one of his hands on Naruto's inner thighs.

"Fuck! It still hurts, so get off!" Naruto screamed as his legs was spread so the Uchiha could get in between them. He was sure that he'd get bruises tomorrow, his lips and neck were the first thing on the list, and the other would be his chest, hips and inner things.

"Oh, I'm getting off alright," Sasuke said as he smirked and once again ground his erection against Naruto's ass. He leaned his forehead against Naruto's shoulder and continued to ruthlessly ground his hips against Naruto's amazing behind.

"Sas-sasuke," Naruto let out a whimper. "Stop i-it. . ."

Naruto feared the worse and even though he knew that Sasuke would never do something if he wasn't willing, this was different; he was drunk and half of him was somewhere else, not thinking about the consequences.

When Sasuke licked on his neck and let out a moan, Naruto took his chance and pushed the older man off of him, the terrifying thoughts in his head making him stronger than he thought he was.

"You're such a jerk, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he stormed off, leaving a drunken Sasuke on the bed.

"Where are you going?" the Uchiha asked, his voice a bit thick, but Naruto didn't answer he just sent him a dirty, but lustrous glare.

"I'm going to spend my night at Gaara's and Lee's place. I dare you to leave tomorrow morning for work before we've talked about this!" Naruto said as he grabbed his clothes and put them on, his shirt inside out, but he could care less. "I'm out of here and. . . fuck!" Naruto was actually crying now and he didn't dare to look at Sasuke.

". . . talked 'bout what?"

Naruto blushed in anger as he tried to keep his voice steady. "You fucking molested me, you bastard! You know how much I hate that! I don't want you to touch me when I don't _want to be_ touched!" Then the blonde stormed off, without a word, tears streaming down his face.

Sasuke groaned and buried his face in a pillow; realization hitting him hard in the head.

"What the fuck is wrong with me!?"

**To Be Continued**


	4. Kiba

**A/N: **This has been beta'd by** MrsHellman **and it's a filler-chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update this weekend (the reason to my absence is written on an a/n in **You're one of God's mistakes.**)

**Moving**** On**

_Kiba _

Thailand sure was beautiful, but Inuzuka Kiba and his wife, Hinata, didn't mind coming back home to Tokyo. As soon as they got home to their house the first thing they did was crashing in the couch.

Kiba groaned. "I'm tired!"

Hinata didn't answer, and the brunette looked over to her – only to see that she had fallen asleep. He rolled his midnight eyes and grabbed a blanket, pulling it over her slim body.

They had been very _busy_ during their honeymoon, and they hadn't gotten much sleep on the airplane either. Kiba snickered at the memories.

Kiba walked into the kitchen and put on some coffee, and almost fell asleep by the table while waiting for it. It was seven in the morning, and it was no idea to fall asleep now, he'd regret it later on anyway. When the coffee was done, he drank it immediately.

"Hot! Oh fuck! Shit! It hurts! Fucking shit!"

It was a miracle that his wife actually slept through his loud swearing.

After having drunk the coffee, Kiba soon felt like a normal person and the first thing Kiba decided that he would do, now that Hinata was asleep - and probably would be for hours - was to call Naruto.

He dialled his best friend's number and waited impatiently for someone on the other line to pick up.

"_Hello?" _

Kiba frowned at the tired voice of Uchiha Sasuke. "Hi, Sasuke. How are you?"

There was silence before Sasuke answered, confused. _"I . . . have a hangover." _

Kiba would have snickered, if he hadn't heard that Sasuke sounded pretty . . . distant. He had seen Sasuke have a hangover before, and then he was just a little broodier than usual.

"Uhm, has something happened?"

"_No."_ The answer came too fast, and Kiba arched a brown brow.

"Something happened yesterday, while you were drunk – am I right?" When the Uchiha didn't answer, Kiba found himself smirking in victory. The smirk disappeared when he thought up various situations that could have occurred, many of those scenarios involving Naruto.

He scribbled down a little note to Hinata, saying that he would visit Naruto as he held the phone against his ear with a shoulder.

"I'm on my way, stay at home, okay?" Kiba informed Sasuke, and hung up before the other could answer that.

He had a little trouble getting on his sneakers, but after that everything went well and he took the car to the Uchiha household.

It was funny, really, that even thought Sasuke slept more in his office, and they still called it the _Uchiha_ household. Because . . . well . . . there was no Uchiha at home during the nights, or the days! The only one that spent time there was Naruto – and his last name had yet to turn into Uchiha.

He used his and Hinata's car, which they had gotten from Neji as a wedding present. It was very considerate of him, thinking about how much he seemed to hate Hinata and Kiba.

When he reached the house, he used the poorly hid key to unlock the front door and then made his way inside.

"Hello?!" he yelled, and didn't' wait for an answer as he removed his shoes and began walking through the house.

There was a moan in the kitchen, and Kiba felt a bit stupid. Sasuke had just told him about his hangover. He walked into the dark kitchen, where Sasuke sat with a dead look on his face and a cup of coffee in his hands.

"I want to die," the Uchiha complained and Kiba rolled his eyes, thinking something along the lines of 'weakling' as he sat down, and waited until Sasuke emptied the coffee cup and had taken another pill against the headache.

"So . . . what happened?" he asked, and was met with a pair of sad onyx eyes and Kiba felt a knot in his stomach appear.

UAUAUA

Naruto woke up in a warm bed, and he reached out his hands blindly. He smiled when he felt another, warm and soft, body there and he snuggled closer, and slowly yesterday's events came back to his mind.

He frowned in confusion and cracked an eye open, and blinked a couple of times before recognizing the pale back. He sighed deeply and got out of the bed, leaving the sleeping red-head alone in the bed.

He walked down in the kitchen, ignoring the fact that he was only wearing one of Sasuke's old shirts and a pair of boxers, since Sasuke had broader shoulders and was longer than him, the shirt was a bit too big, but that was one of the things that made the shirt so comfy. Besides, it smelled good too.

As he entered the kitchen he saw that Lee was in the there, making tea. He was fully dressed and grinned widely to Naruto when the blonde stepped inside.

"Good morning, my dear friend! How did you sleep?"

Naruto shrugged, not in the mood to talk, because of the pictures from yesterday still played in his mind, and all he could see was a dazed Sasuke that was trying to take him on the bed. He snapped out of the scenes as Lee started talking again.

"I'm sorry that I didn't wake you up for my morning jog! I didn't know that you would be so disappointed!" Lee said and poured the tea into some cups.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. Lee was even more naïve than him! "It's okay, Lee. I guess we'll have to jog tomorrow morning instead."

"Yosh!" Lee flashed his dangerously white teeth, and Naruto's own smile widened. Lee maybe didn't know it, but he sure had made Naruto feel better. "Let's get Gaara out of bed before he misses the entire day!"

"Yeah. Can't let him miss this youthful day, can we?" The blonde added, and Lee stared at Naruto with big eyes, and then he grinned again.

"If I don't get upstairs before Naruto-kun I'll walk on my hands through the entire garden!"

Naruto and Lee took their positions next to each other, and before Lee could count to three – Naruto was running up the stairs.

"Not youthful, Naruto-kun!"

UAUAUA

Kiba gaped, and he – one of the most talkative people on Earth – found himself unsure of what to say. Sasuke had just confessed everything to him about how he had been scolded by his father and decided to go to a pub for once; how he had come home and molested Naruto. But when the Uchiha continued, Kiba realized that he wasn't angry with Sasuke. He wasn't mad at all – well, maybe on the molest-part on Naruto, who hated doing things that he hadn't agreed to.

"I'm so fucking tired of his whining! He's like a wife, with what the way he is bitching! Always nagging about me to come home and spend some time with him. And when I am home he wants to talk or _cuddle_! I haven't had sex in three weeks! _Three weeks_!" Sasuke shouted aggravated and buried his face in his hands.

Kiba nodded, knowing what a sex-deprived man was capable of. He had sex with Hinata far too often to even know what it was like to be without sex, but he could understand.

He stared at the raven-haired businessman. "Uhm ..." Kiba cleared his throat, his curiosity taking over. "So do you . . . masturbate?"

Sasuke let out a pathetic whimper. "All the time!"

Kiba would have rolled his eyes at the pitiable whine, but he was busy trying to get over the shock. Sasuke sure was a wreck; a sex-deprived wreck, and like any sex-obsessed male, Kiba felt with him.

They sat in silence until Kiba smiled. "I have an idea, dear Uchiha. That will save your relationship."

Sasuke looked sceptic to that idea. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yes. It's entirely professional."With a smirk, Kiba walked out of the room to make a phone call to a certain person.

UAUAUA

Kiba stayed at the Uchiha household until Naruto came home and during that time, he and Sasuke mostly watched TV; the Uchiha's headache had slowly faded away, but he was still a grumpy bastard according to Kiba.

When Naruto stepped into the living room where Sasuke was half-laying in the couch and Kiba was dumped in an armchair. He looked a little stiff and surprised. "Kiba?" he asked uncertainly as he studied Sasuke to see of he was going to do something.

"That's me alright. What's up, Blondie?" Kiba got out from the comfy armchair.

"I'm going out," Naruto said and refused to meet Sasuke's eyes, and if Kiba and Sasuke had been a little more observant, they would have noticed the unsecure and self-conscious position Naruto was standing in. "I'll be back around eleven." Even if Naruto wasn't looking at Sasuke, it was him Naruto was speaking to.

"Whatever," Sasuke shrugged. _Why can't he stay home with me? I'm here now, and I'm sorry!_

Kiba felt tension rise, and he shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I'm out. I'll see you guys later. Have fun with Neji, Naruto."

Sasuke's dark eyes snapped up to Naruto as Kiba escaped the house in super-speed. "Neji? Who is Neji?"

"Hyuuga Neji," Naruto answered quickly, and pretended not to notice the way Sasuke's jaws clenched and how his dark eyebrows furrowed. "I guess that I'll see you later then . . .?"

"Whatever," was Sasuke's reply from the couch and Naruto felt that familiar clenching feeling around his heart.

Naruto walked out of the room with quick steps as he heard the coldness in Sasuke's voice, and then ran up the stairs.

_Insensitive bastard__!_

UAUAUA

Shikamaru smiled. "Not that one, Temari. That one," he said as he pointed on another shirt.

The blonde female glared his way and Shikamaru felt shivers make its way down his spine.

"I think this is better," she said, still holding to the shirt she had picked as Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"It's purple," he stated, but she only shrugged it off. "I can't wear purple."

The blonde giggled. "That's where you're wrong!" She started to walk and Shikamaru had no other choice than to follow.

UAUAUA

When Naruto came home, fifteen minutes past eleven, Sasuke was still awake. And to be honest, Naruto had expected his lover to be sound asleep since Sasuke needed to be at the office early the following morning.

Naruto licked his lips and sat down in front of Sasuke by the kitchen table. It was funny, really. His stomach was filled with butterflies and his cheeks became a rosy colour and it was reminding him of the feelings he had experienced whenever he bumped into Sasuke back in high school.

"Hi," he said awkwardly, and Sasuke looked up from his coffee to give him a look of acknowledge.

Naruto was still angry with the Uchiha, because he had been an _awful jerk_ the other night, and Naruto would make sure to remember it forever and use it as blackmail.

But when the silence became too thick, and Naruto found himself asking, "What's up between you and Kiba?"

Sasuke gave a vague shrug. "No idea. He just came over this morning," the Uchiha answered and there was more silence, until Sasuke once again spoke. "He signed us up on couple therapy."

**To Be Continued**

You want more. Me want reviews. MrsHellman want sex. … She's one horny fucker.


	5. I'll make you moan

**A/N: **Someone required sex… Too bad there isn't any in this chapter.Thank you again,** MrsHellman**, for beta read this story!

**Moving**** On**

_I'll make you moan_

The waiting room had dark green walls, and the sofas were in brown leather. There was a green plant in the corner, that almost reached the ceiling, and Naruto couldn't stop staring at it. It was huge, who could blame him?

There was another couple there as well, and Naruto could hear how they sent each other little insults now and then. It made him feel normal; at least he and Sasuke hadn't started fighting yet.

A female in a knee-long dress entered the room with a big smile. "Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sasuke stood up, correcting his suit before holding out his hand to Naruto, and the blonde took it as he heard the female in the other couple murmur something to her husband along the lines 'you should learn from that man.'

They were led to a big room, and the secretary gestured for them to sit in the forest green sofa. She then left them alone, telling them that the therapist would arrive any second.

Naruto looked around, and noted the big glass tank in the corner. It was filled with dirt and…

"Fuck, Sasuke!" Forgetting all awkwardness between them, Naruto gripped his boyfriend's upper arm and almost jumped off the couch. "The therapist is a freaking psycho, let's go!" Naruto was jerking in Sasuke's shirt almost frantically and it pissed the Uchiha off.

Said Uchiha made an annoyed sound as he jerked his arm out of the blonde's grip.

"I took the day off, now sit down and don't make stupid excuses to leave," Sasuke retorted through gritted teeth as he followed Naruto's gaze, and gripped Naruto's thigh in surprise. "He must be a fucking maniac! Let's go, baby. No normal person has_ ants_ in–"

The door was opened, and a tall man entered; interrupting Naruto in the process. He was dressed in a brown turtleneck that hid most of his skin, and he was wearing sunglasses. His stern, almost completely hidden face made Naruto lean closer to Sasuke.

"I think he heard you, Sasuke," he whispered, his voice quivering slightly. "He's going to kill us, and it's your fault."

The man sat down in an armchair in front of them. "Good morning. I'm Aburame Shino and I knew your friend Kiba back in our high school days." Naruto merely nodded as Sasuke simply stared.

"So, why are you here?" Shino asked and fixed his glasses with his left hand, as his right hand was holding something, but Naruto didn't know what. It looked as if he was afraid that whatever he was holding might get hurt, so the hold was protective…in a motherly kind of way? Naruto got Goosebumps, but then the question registered in his head.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and Sasuke glared right back.

"Stupid question, I see…" Shino nodded and pulled out a recorder from his pants pocket. "Is it okay if I record our session?"

"Sure," Sasuke said with an annoyed tone.

_He's psychotic! He's going to record our screams as he torture us!_Naruto thought frantically.

Even though Naruto tried to mask his suspicions, Sasuke noticed that his boyfriend was pretty uptight, and the Uchiha was close to slap him. This was their therapist, not a murderer!

"Let's start with some simple questions, right?" Shino put the recorder on the table between the sofa and the armchair. "For how long have you been…an item?"

"Since last year in high school. It depends from where you count as an item?" Naruto answered after biting his lower lip.

Sasuke snorted, finding Naruto's answer stupid. "First year in college. That's when we slept with each other for the first time; therefore we didn't count as an item until then." Sasuke looked straight at Shino, explaining. "He wouldn't put out until college."

Shino nodded, ignoring that Naruto was glaring at Sasuke. "First year in college, because that is when you slept with each other for the first time. And last year in high school, because…?"

"That's when the bastard asked me out," Naruto answered, willing the blush away, as he nodded once.

Shino didn't even arch a brow at the nickname for Sasuke, it seemed that he was probably used to it.

"If I was informed correct, I hear that you haven't had sex in three weeks," Shino continued.

If Sasuke had been holding a glass of something drinkable in his hands, he wouldn't be drinking it anymore; it would have been drenching the fucking prick in front of him. Sasuke could swear that Shino was mocking him behind his sunglasses.

"Did the moron tell you that?" Sasuke asked after a pregnant silence, his left eye twitching.

"Yes," Shino answered, understanding that 'the moron' was none other than Kiba.

"Hm…" Sasuke made a mental note to kill Kiba's dog and then torture Kiba himself until he was begging for death to claim him.

It sounded good to the Uchiha, the idea of killing Kiba, so he glanced towards his boyfriend, to see if he was thinking the same. It appeared that he wasn't. Sasuke could only see that Naruto's nose was turning into a light pink colour, as he always did when he was embarrassed. That meant that Naruto was thinking about sex.

"I've also heard a little about what happened two nights ago. Can you tell me, Sasuke, what happened?" Shino continued and Sasuke was back to thinking about what liquid would have been best to have in that imaginary glass. Coffee?

The Uchiha looked away from Naruto, his dark eyes immediately stopping by the ants in the glass cage.

He was so sure that Naruto had forgotten about the whole molesting-accident, and now this creepy therapist brought it up again. Tactless bastard.

Sasuke wondered if Shino would be very sad to find his ants in a bowl of honey water.

"Well?" Shino demanded and Naruto was surprised when he didn't hear a trace of annoyance, while Sasuke was ripped out of his sweet plotting to face reality.

"Well…" Sasuke forced himself to look back on the therapist. "I was a little…drunk."

"A little?" Naruto repeated incredulously, wondering what he'd just heard. "A little?! Are you fucking kidding me!?"

Before Sasuke could make it even worse by replying, Shino stopped him with a new question, his voice still calm. "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourselves? Sasuke, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"What spare time?" Sasuke asked, honestly a bit confused. He hadn't had spare time since he was in college!

"Do you work a lot, Sasuke?"

Naruto huffed, earning both the other males' attention. He flushed and looked away, his eyes immediately stopping at the ants. He idly wondered how you killed those small, disgusting creeps without being attacked by them. He knew that Sasuke would find out a way in seconds if he wanted to – after all, the Uchiha was a genius.

"What do you mean by huffing, Naruto? Is there anything you would like to add or tell us?" Shino asked, his head tilted a little in curiosity.

"No," was Naruto's short reply.

"Well, I think I've got a little grasp on how things look, and I assure you, you're not alone with these kinds of troubles." Shino clasped his hands together, startling Naruto a little; he was still thinking about ants, torture and murder. Would he be classified as a serial killer if he killed this therapist _and_ his ants? "Maybe we should leave it at this and continue sometime soon?"

"Sure," the couple nodded enthusiastically, because both were eager to get out of the building and leave Shino with his ants.

The therapist took out a calendar and started looking for a new time. "How about this Friday? Three o'clock? Is that working for you?"

"Sounds good. I'll just take the day off," Sasuke said as he nodded, taking his cell phone out to make a note.

"Oh, and before you leave I'll give you a little assignment, okay?" Shino ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "I want you to have sex. At_ least_ one time before our next meeting."

Naruto's nose was turning a darker shade of pink, and it was spreading towards his cheeks, while Sasuke blinked before smirking. "I think we can fix that, yes."

Before they left the building in the speed of sound, Shino looked down in his right hand, his dark brows furrowing. He looked up again, and his eyebrows returned to their normal shape. He smiled slightly.

"Naruto-san… I lost my spider, and I think I can see it. Could you stand still while I remove it from your hair?"

The shriek could be heard to the other side of Tokyo.

UAUAUA

Sasuke didn't even bother to hang up his jacket; he simply dropped it on the floor and hugged Naruto from behind. "How about we do as the therapist says, eh?"

Naruto turned around in Sasuke's arms, and the blonde smiled vaguely as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. He stood on his tiptoes and brushed his lips against Sasuke's in a chaste kiss. The action made Sasuke hug Naruto tighter, causing their lips to meet passionately.

He was eager to suck on Naruto's tongue. Naruto's hands travelled downwards, into Sasuke's pants, where he played with dark curls, his eagerness as powerful and visible as his boyfriend's.

The Uchiha moaned into their wet kiss, and he moved his hips a little to make Naruto take the dick in his hand. Naruto gasped as he felt two big hands sneak down his back and into his jeans and boxers. He tickled Sasuke's thigh a little, before returning to play with the soft curls.

They stumbled out of the hall, but only managed to get to the living room, and they fell on the sofa, and Naruto grunted as his back met something hard. Sasuke chuckled and pulled out whatever Naruto had landed on. They stared at the cell phone. It wasn't Sasuke's, nor was it Naruto's.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who stared back down. "That's Sai's cell phone."

Sasuke groaned. "SAI! I'm going to kill you!"

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor was heard from the kitchen, and a calm raven-haired man walked into the living room. "How was therapy?"

"Get out of my house!" Sasuke growled, throwing the cell phone at his boyfriend's friend.

"Fine, fine! Whatever!" Sai waved and walked out of the room. "Have fun, boys!" With that he left the room, and neither Sasuke nor Naruto moved until they heard the front door open and close.

"I swear, he has the worst timing ever. And who gave him a key?" Sasuke growled, the sexual tension gone with the wind.

"I did," Naruto confessed as he made a face. "Sorry?"

"You gave him a key to our house?!" Sasuke got off the sofa, and Naruto sat up when the Uchiha's weight was lift off of him. "Baby, why would you do that?" The disappointment in Sasuke's voice almost made Naruto feel guilty, but he managed to turn the guilt into anger, by remembering yesterday night.

"I trust him, Sasuke! He's my friend, and he cares about me! He didn't want me to be alone, and I didn't want to get up in the middle of the night to unlock the door when he wants to get in!" Naruto explained, and when he saw the rage in Sasuke's eyes he remember the night when the Uchiha got drunk. The eyes he saw now was the one's he'd seen before, and it made him uncertain.

"He doesn't want to get inside of this house. He just wants to get inside of you!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto scowled at the accusation.

"What is _wrong_ with you? You don't see me getting paranoid about your secretary, do you?! I don't care if _she _calls late at night and ask me to come over with clean clothes for you because you had gotten 'a little dirty' in the office!" the blonde screamed back and it was Sasuke's turn to frown.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you know_ why_ I don't get jealous or paranoid, even if she's implying things?" Naruto yelled back.

"Because I'm gay?"

"No! No, you fucking bastard, because I trust you!" Naruto refrained from stomping his foot on the floor. "Why can't _you _trust _me_!?"

"Maybe it is because you're going out with Hyuuga Neji and showing yourself together with him where my co-workers are hanging out! Do you know what they're saying behind my back? That I'm together with a little slut. They call you a slut, Naruto!"

A slut…

The blonde blinked, and tried to breathe normally. He couldn't stop the tears that welled up in his eyes. It hurt… he had only been called a slut once, but that was a long time ago, by no one other than Sasuke's assistant and it had been more of a lavatory word rather then a title that fit him.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto," Sasuke said as he realized what he'd said and put a hand over his traitorous mouth. He hadn't meant to say any of those things.

"Well, maybe if you were at home and spent time with me I wouldn't have to go out with others!" Naruto said with his voice high pitched and filled with hurt. It cracked at the end and Sasuke could only watch as his lover storm out of the room with tears threatening to fall, and he sighed.

Once again had he managed to screw everything up.

UAUAUA

Sasuke sneaked inside of the dark bedroom, and he could see how Naruto was lying under the covers, probably only dressed in a shirt and boxers. He smirked, knowing that he would make everything right now. He closed the door and walked over to the bed, was only dressed in boxers, but only because he was afraid that Sai would show up any moment now, otherwise he would have been naked.

"Baby," he whispered huskily. "Baby, are you awake?"

Naruto murmured something in response that sounded very much like 'fuck off.'

Sasuke smiled and removed the blankets from Naruto's lean frame. "Sweetie, wake up," Sasuke coaxed, a smile wasn't playing on his lips, but on the inside he was actually regretful for calling Naruto a slut. His hand sneaked inside of Naruto's shirt. "I'm sorry, I really am. I never meant to say something like that."

Naruto sat up slowly, and he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. "Sasuke, if you don't shut up I'll fucking kill you."

Sasuke smirked and sat next to his boyfriend. He reached out a hand and caressed Naruto's cheek.

"My beautiful little baby doll," he said, this time smiling, as he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Naruto's lips. They broke apart before the little peck could turn into something more. "You're all mine."

Naruto nodded, and he leaned in. They shared another kiss, and this one was much deeper and passionate. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders to pull him closer. The smacking sound of their tongues rubbing against each other and their lips moving filled the room, and Sasuke found himself disturbingly hard in a matter of minutes.

"Naru..." he grunted as they broke apart for air. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Naruto shook his head, and his lips brushed against Sasuke's. "No, you asshole. You just told me the truth. If it disturbs you so much that I go out with Neji, you should have said so." Naruto looked down, his arms retreating to wrap them around his stomach.

"So you're not going out with him again?" Sasuke asked hopefully, and leaned his forehead against Naruto's. He closed his eyes as he felt Naruto's breath against his skin.

"Yes, I am…Maybe you could join us instead?" Naruto asked as he shrugged a little, locking his gaze with Sasuke's; onyx eyes meeting azure blue.

Sasuke nodded, his mind screaming in panic. He certainly did _not_ plan to hang out with Hyuuga Neji, but a white lie couldn't hurt too much. After all, white lies were spread here and there in their relationship.

Screw those who say you can't build a relationship on lies!

"Now, how about some sex?" Naruto asked, straddling Sasuke's hips. "And make sure you don't screw it up this time."

Sasuke snorted. "I never screw things up." Naruto simply rolled his eyes before diving in towards his prize.

UAUAUA

He would give half of his brain to wake up feeling like this every morning.

Sasuke gave a small sigh, and lay down on his back as he saw that Naruto was sleeping on top of him, and his blonde hair was tickling Sasuke's chin.

He chuckled and it was the only sound in the room. The only _smell,_ on the other hand, was the one of sex, and Sasuke wondered if they sold that kind of scent in bottles. If they did, he would make Naruto shower in it.

The blonde gave a low sound when Sasuke bucked his hips up a little.

"Baby," he murmured in Naruto's ear. "Please, rub a little." Naruto didn't respond, though he moved his hand down to Sasuke's semi-erected cock. Sasuke unconsciously parted his lips a little and closed his eyes as Naruto's rubbed him.

He moaned into Naruto's ear, bucking his hips up and spreading his legs. He put his hands on Naruto's back and caressed it as the blonde moved his hand. The moving was interrupted as a shrill sound filled the room, making Sasuke groan as he reached out and grabbed his cell phone.

He flipped it open. "What?!"

Whoever had called made a small whimper. The caller had no chance to answer Sasuke's yell, because the cell phone was taken by Naruto, who put it against his ear.

"I'm sorry; Sasuke is a little busy right now. He'll call you back as soon as I've sucked him," Naruto said abruptly and Sasuke could only watch Naruto flip the phone closed and put it away. He continued to watch as Naruto got up and threw the blankets away.

"You're gonna give me a blowjob?" he asked with a smirk and Naruto nodded, biting his lip as he lowered his head over Sasuke's erection. He placed a soft kiss on the tip, making Sasuke moan.

His lips parted and he swallowed as much as he could without gagging. He closed his eyes and let his tongue move over the slit, and he encircled the base that he couldn't take into his mouth with his fingers. He felt Sasuke's fingers fist his ruffled, blonde hair.

He bobbed up and down, until Sasuke groaned and came inside of Naruto's mouth. Naruto still hated the bitter taste, but right now, he didn't care as he swallowed. "Damn, Naru! Fuck–" They were once again interrupted by the cell phone.

Sasuke gripped it and answered with a low growl. He listened as his assistant, Karin, started to ramble, and Naruto watched Sasuke's eyes go wide.

"I'll be there in fifteen. Scratch that! _Ten_!" Sasuke hung up and got off the bed. He started to dress. "All the computers in my uncle's building have been infected with a virus."

Naruto didn't even bother to hide the grimace that sneaked up on his features. "Good luck, then," he said as he watched Sasuke dress quickly.

"Thanks," Sasuke put the tie over his shoulders, leaned down and placed a small kiss on Naruto's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, baby."

Naruto looked up for another kiss, but Sasuke had already left the room, and he sighed as fell back on the bed, pulling the blankets up over his privates. He could hear Sasuke start the car and drive away.

Naruto glanced over to the nightstand, only to see Sasuke's cell phone, and he moaned in annoyance. Now he would have to go over to Sasuke's office and give it to him.

He lay back and stared up in the ceiling, remembering the last time Karin had called him and asked for clean clothes for Sasuke. Naruto smirked, stretching so that the white blankets fell off his naked, smooth body.

_That bitch is going down._

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Didn't expect Aburame Shino to work as a therapist, ne? I noticed that he was almost the only character that hadn't been mentioned in **Roommates**.

Don't forget to review and tell me what to think of in the next chapter, what you want more of and so on. I love long reviews!


	6. The Bitch

**A/N: **If you want smut so bad, here is your darn lime!

Seriously, though, if you want to read _real _smut, visit my profile for real lemons. Sorry for the delay! And thank you, Mi-chan, for beta reading this story! I love you.

**Moving**** On**

_The Bitch_

To say that Naruto was a sinister person would be a lie. What may be true was that he had a few… sadistic streaks that shouldn't be mixed with his competitive personality. These sadistic streaks, along with his competitive mind, and then the _prize_ – was not a good combination. With his boyfriend as the prize and Karin as his enemy, things were deemed to become ugly.

It was probably one of the things that weren't so perfect about Naruto; he was a bit of a Drama Queen, and when he had decided to do something, he would do it perfectly. To say that he was a bit like Sasuke would be an understatement.

He had been in the Uchiha buildings in the outskirts of Tokyo plenty of times, but after a small little incident with a worker walking in on him and Sasuke, Naruto had stopped coming there to avoid things like that.

So, just to make the comeback special, he had dressed in the clothes that Hinata bought him whenever she saw that he was wearing a pair of baggy jeans in her presence. He walked up the stairs to the second floor before taking the elevator higher. He was in one of Sasuke's uncles' building now, where he had only been a few times to catch a ride from Itachi or something.

Sasuke had called him and told him that he was on the twenty-first floor, and that he would be in his uncle's assistant's office during the virus-crisis.

When Naruto got out of the elevator together with two others, he spotted Sasuke immediately, as he was standing in the corridor, talking to a man that Naruto recognized as his uncle. It made Naruto frown to see the serious expressions on the men's faces and their stiff body postures.

Sasuke's sleeves were rolled up, and he had a stern look on his face and to others than Naruto, it would be pretty frightening to see that face on Uchiha Sasuke. Ask Naruto and he'd say it looked hot. Sasuke's uncle, on the other hand, was standing there like the emotionless prick he was, but it didn't bother Naruto in the least.

"Naru!" Sasuke let out a relieved sigh as he spotted his boyfriend. He held up a finger to his uncle, silently excusing himself, and then walked up to Naruto. "A life-saver, that's what you are," he said as he pecked Naruto's lips, and got the cell phone.

Naruto smiled widely; happy that he had pleased Sasuke. If it continued like this they wouldn't need to go back to that bug-loving freak Aburame Shino.

Sasuke put his warm hands on the small of Naruto's back, as Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's chest, biting his lower lip to hide his smirk.

"I'll leave you kids alone," Sasuke's uncle muttered, before hurrying away to his own office – not wanting to watch his nephew and his boyfriend do… whatever they did.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto gripped Sasuke's white dress shirt, making the fabric wrinkly. "Are you _very_ busy?" The blonde used a seductive smile that made Sasuke arched a brown out of amusement.

"No… but _you_ will be when we reach the office." Sasuke gripped Naruto's buttocks and then succeeded in throwing the blonde over his shoulder. Naruto yelped – in an extremely _manly_ way.

"Let me down, Sasuke!" He hissed, embarrassed because of his current position. He was ignored, held over the shoulder of his boyfriend. His face was becoming as red as a pillar box and to top it; Sasuke started walking with long steps through the corridors, ignoring the fact that everyone could see them.

He walked past open office doors, where people were trying to save their files and documents, and they gave the Economic boss weird looks as he walked past them with a blonde man slung over his shoulder. They didn't walk in on any troubles, until Sasuke was stopped. All Naruto could see was a Sasuke's back, and if he forced himself to look up – it hurt in his neck, so he avoided that – he could only see a chaotic corridor with whimsy workers running around.

He recognized the smooth, low voice though.

"Hello, Sasuke," the voice said slowly. "Good morning, Naruto."

"Good morning, Itachi-san!" Naruto answered back, from his position upside-down. Itachi didn't say anything more to Naruto, but instead started talking to Sasuke as if the blonde wasn't hanging over his little brother's shoulder at all.

Partly because he hated being ignored, partly because he wanted to mess with Sasuke – Naruto reached out one of his hands and pinched Sasuke's butt, but the Uchiha didn't even react, so Naruto pinched a little harder.

_Slap! _

"Itai!" Naruto stopped pinching his lover's butt, and focused on the pain on his own ass. "You slapped me, you bastard!"

_Slap! _

"You slapped me again!"

There was silence, and Naruto frowned, and Sasuke smirked. "It wasn't me this time."

It took Naruto a few seconds to let the words sink in and get a meaning, as he put two and two together. "Itachi-san… Leave my ass alone."

Itachi didn't chuckle, and sounded totally serious as he spoke. "Oh, but how could I possibly resist it? It's just poking up in the air, begging me to slap it."

Sasuke snorted, knowing that his older brother probably was too high on caffeine to even know what he was doing. "Good bye, Itachi."

"Have fun." Itachi walked away, taking long steps and making all the whimsy workers to scramble their things together and run the other way.

Naruto let out another – very _manly_ – yelp as Sasuke started walking again, his steps just as long as Itachi's, and as he walked, Sasuke started talking. "You know, I couldn't stop thinking about this morning…" Naruto sighed as he felt one of Sasuke's hands slid up the backside of his thigh and stopped on his butt.

"I came over to leave your cell phone, and I end up being forced into your office," Naruto said as if he was very disturbed by the fact.

"Where we will have lots of steamy mansex," Sasuke informed, but it only made Naruto smirk. Things were really going the way he had planned. He patiently waited as Sasuke stopped by an office, to open the door and walk inside, and the blonde gasped in surprise as he was put down on a desk.

He looked up on the smirking Sasuke that was standing between his spread legs and he couldn't help but feel something come to life a little further south. The Uchiha put his hands on Naruto's hips, drawing small circles on the blonde's skin, as he leaned down and nibbled a little on Naruto's lips. The blonde mumbled something incoherent before undoing Sasuke's pants and belt, pulling down the pants and the boxers. Sasuke's erection sprung free, and Naruto licked his lips seductively. It was only yesterday night he had had that cock inside of him, and he could still remember the feeling of Sasuke's skin against his.

"Naruto," Sasuke growled warningly. "Undress."

Naruto, being the good boy he was, unbuttoned his jeans and bucked his hips off the desk, so that Sasuke could pull his jeans off. The Uchiha smirked, seemingly happy to find that Naruto was going 'commando', as in 'not wearing any underwear'. Placing his hands on Naruto's bare buttocks, he parted them and climbed up on the desk, making Naruto fall over, his back on some papers and… was that a calculator? Ignoring the feeling of a calculator under him, he watched Sasuke position himself by Naruto's entrance.

"Come on," Naruto growled impatiently. "If you say you're gonna fuck me, then you better well do it!" With a smirk, Sasuke slowly entered the warm hole and it made Naruto groan in satisfaction.

"Like it, love?" Sasuke asked as he moved his hips from side to side, making Naruto moan even louder under the Uchiha.

"Ah, yes!" Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, trying to force the cock further inside of him. "Sasuke… uh…" Naruto clenched his eyes shut as Sasuke pressed his lips against his, and they shared a clumsy, wet kiss; a string of saliva connecting them.

Sasuke licked it up before he gave a hard thrust, making Naruto yelp, his hands coming up on Sasuke's broad shoulders. His somewhat sweaty hands gripped the white dress shirt, and he soon found himself pulling Sasuke down for another kiss by his tie. Sasuke licked Naruto's lips, and then bit his tongue gently when it peaked out to get attention.

The Uchiha kept thrusting, in and out, and Naruto gave little yelps when his prostate was hit.

"Naru…" Sasuke groaned, and he stopped thrusting for a while, only to grab Naruto's dick and starting to pump.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped, as Sasuke started moving again and abandoned his dick. He knew he would cum any minute now, and he brought his own hand down to his dick. He started stroking himself in sync with Sasuke's harsh pounding. "Yes, Sasuke, yes!"

Naruto came over his hand, trying to take it all up on his palm instead of spraying his and Sasuke's clothes. The pounding into his ass didn't stop, and Naruto spread his legs so that Sasuke could move better. The desk's creaking stopped as soon Sasuke stopped, only to fill Naruto's hole with semen as he climaxed.

The Uchiha gave a guttural moan, leaning his forehead against Naruto's chest as he finished.

After a minute or so, Naruto found that Sasuke was getting a little too heavy for his slightly smaller body. "Oi, Sasuke? Off."

"You're the one that always wants to cuddle," Sasuke pointed out, still lying on top of Naruto.

"Not on your desk, while you're lying on top of me. You're heavy, fatass."

Sasuke looked up at the last sentence. "Are you calling me _fat_?"

Naruto had to bit his tongue not to snicker at the shocked face Sasuke gave him. "Bastard, I was joking. Seriously, though. You are heavy."

"You're just weak." Sasuke got off him, stretching a little before getting dressed. "My body is all muscles, you know."

"Yeah, I bet you get all those muscles from sitting in front of a computer all day." Naruto rolled his eyes, sitting up and watching Sasuke get dressed.

"Don't start," Sasuke muttered as he started correcting his tie. "If you hate it so much here, why don't you just _leave_?"

Naruto looked as if he had been slapped, and Sasuke bit his lip. He, the oh-so-controlled Uchiha, had once again slipped with the words. There was so much on his mind, that he couldn't help it.

"Fine," Naruto said and hurriedly got dressed. Sasuke could hear the hurt in his voice perfectly well. "If you don't want me here, I'll leave." Groaning mentally, Sasuke watched as Naruto walked to the door, but before walking out, the blonde stopped to speak. "Say hello to your bitch from me."

Sasuke snorted, making Naruto turn and look at his boyfriend. "Naruto… Karin will never be my bitch. _One_ is enough for me."

The hurt look on Naruto's face was exchanged with a small smile. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, hoping that he had said the right words this time, and that Naruto had gotten the hidden message in his words. It seemed that Naruto got it, since his smile widened.

"Yeah, I hope so." And with that, Naruto left Sasuke alone to clean up the mess they had made on the desk.

UAUAUA

Naruto he found himself sitting in Aburame Shino's office all alone. He was _all alone_ with the scary – probably psychotic – therapist, who had ants, and other bugs here and there, in his office. He kept stealing glances at the door, and wondered if Shino's assistant was his partner in crime too.

"So, Naruto-san, where is Sasuke-san?" Shino suddenly asked and Naruto gave an almost inaudible sigh.

"He's working. The computers in the B-sector – his uncles building – crashed. They think that it's the virus that has been here and there on other companies lately," the blonde answered with a frown plastered on his face.

Shino nodded, this time writing a little too. The recorder was there, on the coffee table, but it seemed that the therapist had decided that he needed to write too. "So, Naruto-san, why do _you_ think that you need couple therapy?"

"I didn't have anything to say, really, I just ended up here. It seemed like a good opportunity to hang out with Sasuke, but I guess he didn't want to be… here." Naruto bit his lip, wondering if he had said the right things now. He didn't want to backtalk Sasuke – it was easier to be mean when the bastard was in the room to come with insults.

"Naruto, let's talk a little about your background and family. Tell me about your family," Shino said and it made Naruto shift uncomfortably, since it was a private subject. He guessed that he could talk about it with this man – he was a therapist after all.

"Well. I have an older brother, Kyuubi is his name," Naruto answered as he watched Shino's pencil flow over the paper. "I haven't talked to him for a while, and I hope you won't judge me now, but… I don't like him."

Shino looked up, correcting the circular sunglasses on his nose. "I never judge, Naruto. Feel free to say whatever you like in this room. This is just between me and you."

_And those freaky insects of yours_, Naruto thought with a bitter tone as his big eyes wandered over the room to the glass cage.

"Is there a special reason as to why you don't like your brother?" Shino continued and Naruto bit his lower lip.

"A couple of years ago he got out of prison. He robbed a bank and kidnapped a boy in his own age. I don't know if they knew each other beforehand, but I wouldn't doubt it if Kyuubi said it was like that," Naruto answered as Shino's pencil blattered against the paper.

"Does Kyuubi regret having done those things?" Was the next question and Naruto's reaction was immediate.

"Hell no!" Naruto snorted. "The man has no fucking heart, nor a soul. He doesn't regret anything."

Shino scribbled down something on the paper. "Maybe he does regret it, but doesn't show it?"

Naruto stared at the man for what felt like ages. He wondered if Shino was joking, but then remembered that his therapist had never met Kyuubi.

"Well… let's just say that Kyuubi isn't exactly… your average human. He was labelled with some kind of mental illness during his stay in jail. I don't know, though, I think he's just fucked-up in here." Naruto waited for Shino to continue, but the man started writing and didn't look up until the rest of the page was cluttered.

"Tell me, Naruto, what is that mental illness your brother has?" Shino asked and the blonde's brows furrowed.

"I think it was some kind of schizophrenia… or maybe he was bipolar."

Shino made a strange sound, as if he had just realized something. "Tell me, Naruto. Do you take any medicines?" he asked, Naruto not noticing the change of tone in his therapist's voice.

"No," Naruto lied. "I don't need any medicines. Why would I need medicines?" Naruto frowned. "Are you accusing me of being schizophrenic? No, maybe you think I'm bipolar?" He stood up, grabbing his things that were placed on the couch, right next to him.

"Naruto—"

"No! I'm not! None of my parents are schizoid, and neither am I! I love people! I'm in a relationship and I'm not…I'm not bipolar either…" Naruto walked out of the room with hurried steps, wondering where they could possibly serve alcohol at this hour.

When he stepped out of the building, he suddenly smirked. He knew someone that had a _very _big mini-bar, and the only problem was to make Neji get off work early.

UAUAUA

Sasuke cleared his throat and reached out for the screaming phone.

Damn, it had craved his attention all day, ever since he sat his ass down in his own office again. He grabbed it and brought it to his ear, expecting to hear either his brother's dark tone or a workers slightly hysterical, nervous voice, but neither came.

"_Hello, this is Aburame Shino__," _answered a man on the other line, and Sasuke mentally cursed. Was the man going to scold him for not coming today? He was a busy man; the bug-loving creep couldn't expect more, could he?

"What can I do for you, Aburame-san?" He asked politely.

"_I was wondering if you have had any contact with your boyfriend the last hour."_ Shino's tone was low, and his voice was slow. It was a calming voice, to be honest.

"No. No, I haven't. He's been with you, right?" Sasuke answered, and a strange feeling was developing in the pit of his stomach.

"_Actually, he ran out of my office, exactly fifteen minutes ago."_ Shino confessed, and Sasuke could hear the bothered tone in Shino's voice. _"It seemed that I made him upset, which was never my intention."_

Sasuke bit his tongue, stopping himself to scream out that it was the bugs' fault scaring Naruto away. "Well, if I know him right, he's probably at home in his studio and painting, if you made him upset that is. That's what he usually does."

"_With all respect, Sasuke-san, but that does not make me calm. I need to know, a hundred pre cent sure, where my patient is, since it was me upsetting him," _Shino continued and the feeling grew inside Sasuke.

"I'll take my lunch break, go home and see if he's there, immediately," Sasuke assured. "I'll call you in ten minutes and inform you about Naruto's whereabouts."

"_Thank you, Sasuke-san. Good bye."_ Shino hung up, and so did the Uchiha.

Sasuke groaned, running a hand through his somewhat dirty hair – he really had to go home and shower. But he nonetheless stood up, walked over to grab his coat and keys.

**To Be Continued**

Review. Constructive critism is loved.


	7. Pretty Young Thing

**A/N****: **I am truly sorry for the wait. I have no acceptable excuses, but I hope you forgive me anyways. Next chapter will be longer, and I promise a lemon! (This chapter has yet to get beta'd by my lovely Mi.)

**Moving**** On**

_Pretty Young Thing_

Sasuke walked inside of the house. He was met in the hall by the greyish cat that he bought for Naruto's twenty-first birthday two years ago. Tonbo mewled, and Sasuke frowned. He had no time for such a trivial thing as a cat right now.

He was feeling a bit worried; he knew a lot about Naruto, and one of those things was that Naruto didn't easily get upset, or at least didn't show it. So the fact that Naruto had left their couple therapist like that was something not to be taken lightly.

He kicked off his shoes and got out of his jacket, hanging it in the hall, before walking through the tidy living room. He reached the white door that led to Naruto's studio. To be honest, Sasuke had only been in there once – and that was before the walls were even painted!

He opened the door, expecting to find orange walls and an upset Naruto sitting on the floor with a pencil in his hand and painting furiously. The walls weren't orange, though, and there was no Naruto sitting on the floor.

The walls were a light yellow – not orange – and there were canvases hung up there. He wondered if Naruto had actually managed to put them up by himself, or asked Lee to do it. The last couple of months, when something broke or something needed to be hung up, Naruto had called Lee, who would help the blonde as soon as possible.

Sasuke looked up at the beautiful paintings, finding faces he recognized on the canvases.

The first one was on Gaara and Lee, sitting next to each other on the edge of a pool. They both looked satisfied, if the grin on Lee's face was any indication. On the second one, Kiba was hugging Hinata from behind on a train station. Shikamaru was giving the room a bored look from the third canvas, and yet he seemed to be content with his life. On the fourth one, Sai was smiling ridiculously, wearing one of his usual belly shirts and fingerless gloves, even though the background was filled with sunshine and flowers.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as they came to the fifth picture. He had to blink a couple of times before realising that yes, it was Itachi.

It was the one and only Uchiha Itachi, sitting on the stairs to the Uchiha mansion. He was neither smiling nor scowling. He seemed to be at peace, staring straight towards the one who had painted to picture.

Sasuke frowned. Why wasn't he, the boyfriend, there, on a painting, like their – no, Naruto's closest friends?

But that was not the important. Where was Naruto?

UAUAUA

Once, when Shikamaru was in his early teens, he had believed that he could change the world. He had believed that he could help people, that he could make things different. He started to read his mother's books. Her books about helping people get through rough times, about helping people who had lost others: her old course literature that she bought when she was still a student studying to becoming a therapist.

Now, many years later, he found himself going through his mind to find the information his young brain had sucked in. He wished that he knew what to say, what to do. When you find your very upset, alcohol-craving friend and don't know what to do, things can be a little tricky.

He cleared his throat and ushered Naruto inside his new apartment. "I'm not giving you anything to drink, Naruto, because I don't think alcohol will solve your problems." He said, trying to sound understanding. He didn't know if he was succeeding, or if he was just sounding like his bored, usual self.

"I hate you sometimes, Shikamaru." Naruto muttered and slumped down in Shikamaru's kitchen. The troubled look on Naruto's face made Shikamaru feel a bit guilty, for reasons unknown to himself.

"Yeah, I hate you too sometimes." Shikamaru sat down on the other side of the table. Naruto's blue eyes flickered over the white cupboards, over the lavender walls – everywhere expect on Shikamaru. "What brings you here?"

"Neji didn't pick up his phone, and Kiba is at the kennel." Naruto mumbled, followed by a short string of low curses. "I can't very well barge into Gaara's place, because he would have my head if I interrupted anything between him and Lee. And I don't want to get drunk with anyone else."

It was an honest answer, and Shikamaru felt his lips form a thin line. "Why," he snapped, "are you in such a need for liquor then?"

Naruto scrunched his nose childishly. "Because that stupid bug-lover asked me about my family and I didn't want to answer. But, since I'm stupid, I answered anyways." With a sigh, Naruto slammed his forehead against the thick wood of Shikamaru's kitchen table.

"Don't make any marks," Shikamaru said. He seriously didn't need any marks in his new, nice kitchen table. It was expensive, mind you. "The bug-lover is your therapist, right? Are you going anywhere? You and Sasuke, I mean – are you guys getting better?"

"We don't need to get better!" Naruto yelled into the table. "I'm not going there anymore, okay? Sasuke can go all he wants, but I'm not going!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "What are you talking about, stupid?"

"I'm talking about me and Sasuke!" Naruto looked up from the table, sitting straighter and taking a deep breath. "…I know I'm not bipolar, Shikamaru. I'm not angry because Shino-san started to talk about my bipolar brother. Not anymore. I know I'm healthy."

"How can you know that, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. "Maybe you should let him do some tests-"

"I know! I know because I did _'some tests'_ when Kyuubi was thrown in prison!" Naruto growled angrily. "I'm not angry about that anymore, Shika, because I know Shino-san is wrong."

Shikamaru nodded. He hadn't known that they had tested Naruto for being bipolar. But then again, it was a lot he didn't knew about Naruto. Sometimes, he even felt like he knew Sasuke better than Naruto. Sasuke was predictable, you could easily figure out what he was going to say or what he was going to do. Naruto was…not. He was unpredictable, and you never knew what he was going to do next.

"Then," he slowly spoke up after a while. "Why are you mad?"

Naruto made a hiccup sound, and Shikamaru looked up into Naruto's tear-filled eyes.

"I'm angry… I'm angry because I know we're not perfect anymore." A lone tear rolled down Naruto's cheek. "I'm angry because I know that Sasuke and I were the perfect couple for a few years, only to become…_ this_! I don't want to feel like the nagging wife whenever I'm near him, Shika! I want to feel like I did before! Before he started to order me around, before he started to like other people, before he became a workaholic!"

Shikamaru's mouth once again formed a thin line, but this time it wasn't because he felt offended, but because he didn't know how to react.

Naruto sniffed, feeling embarrassed over crying, and then spoke again. "Call me selfish, but…but I liked it more when he only loved me."

Before Shikamaru knew it, forbidden words slipped through his pale lips. "That_ is_ selfish."

Naruto didn't react, and that was probably what made Shikamaru to continue.

"You can't expect him to love only you. What about his family, you don't want him to love them? What about us, his friends? You don't want him to love us?"

Naruto nodded, tears dripping down his chin to his lap and on the table. Shikamaru was unsure of what Naruto meant by nodding.

The blonde spoke again, his voice breaking here and there. "I don't think he loves me anymore."

Shikamaru bit his lower lip, not sure what to say. He hadn't met Sasuke in what felt like months, so he couldn't honestly say to Naruto that Sasuke still loved him. Shikamaru hated lies; therefore he would _not_ lie to one of his best friends.

Naruto stood up and stopped by Shikamaru's side. The brunette stared straight forward, refusing to avert his eyes to the crying blonde. "Thank you, Shika-kun." Naruto leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his temple. "You're the best."

Shikamaru listened as Naruto walked out of the room, to the hall and put on his jacket and shoes in hasty movements. Shikamaru knew that the blonde was still crying when he left the building.

Sighing, Shikamaru stood up to get the phone. He had to call Sasuke and tell him that Naruto was alright.

UAUAUA

Minato loved his sons, both of them. He didn't favour one of them, and he would rather die than choose between them. Minato loved both his criminal son, Kyuubi, and his angel, Naruto.

But sometimes he wished he had had two girls. Right now, was one of those moments. At least they would have had the decency to call before dropping by, he was sure.

Minato closed his clear blue eyes, taking a deep breath before he opened the door to his little angel. He put on a big smile, but it disappeared as soon as he saw the tears on his angel's face.

"Naru, what's wrong?" Minato pulled his son into a tight hug, which made the younger blonde drop the bags he was holding. "Why are you here, _in Kyoto_?"

Naruto mewled and nuzzled into his father's embrace. He felt safer with strong arms wrapped around him, but it didn't stop his crying. He had been crying ever since he left Shikamaru's apartment yesterday. Even when he slept, the tears formed in his eyes.

"Daddy," he whined pathetically. "Daddy, please, love me."

"I love you, honey. Of course I love you, no matter what. What has happened, Naru-chan?" Minato led his son inside, leaving the door open and the bags where they had been dropped.

As soon as they reached Minato's office, both blondes slumped down on the dark green couch that was placed close to the door. Minato wanted eye contact, but Naruto stared everywhere expect where Minato was. Tears were still running down his cheeks, and his eyes were red and blood-shot.

"Tell daddy what's wrong, my angel? Tell daddy everything." Minato wiped away some of the tears, but his son's cheeks didn't get any drier because of that. "Tell me."

"C-can I stay here for a while?" Naruto's voice was thick and hoarse. His hair was dirty and ruffled, and his clothes were also dirty. "Please, daddy?"

"The door is always open for you, Naru-chan. You can stay for as long as you want." Minato assured him gently. "Now, tell me."

Naruto hid his face in his hands and gave a soft, heart-breaking sound as he started crying again. "I broke up with Sasuke!"

UAUAUA

Sasuke was tired when he got home. He had gotten an appointment with Aburame – _alone _–the next day, and he had to show up. He had worked since he got to know from Shikamaru, yesterday, that Naruto was alright. So he hadn't bothered to go home, and instead stayed after work and helped his uncle, and then slept in his office again.

He unlocked the door, only to be met by Tonbo, who mewled as if he hadn't gotten fed for weeks. The slightly overweight cat stroked himself against Sasuke's legs, purring and mewling for attention. Sasuke ignored the cat and got out of his jacket and shoes.

He walked into the kitchen. He was hungry, since he hadn't had anything since breakfast. He hoped that there were some leftovers, or at least something simple. Maybe he could force himself to eat ramen?

He opened the fridge, finding it almost empty. Hadn't Naruto gone to the grocery store yesterday? He snorted in annoyance, and closed it again. He watched the white, cold surface of the fridge over once for any notes. He found a note immediately. He grabbed it, recognising Naruto's messy handwriting.

He read it once; his stomach growled. He read it again; his heart skipped a beat. He read it a third time; his knees almost gave out, and he grabbed the counter for support. He read it once more; and tears rolled down his cheeks.

**To Be Continued**

Wanted: constructive critism.


	8. The Note

**A/N: **Remember the note that made Sasu-chan tear up in the last chapter? If not…well... **MrsHellman** helped me with this, credit to my muse!

**Moving**** On**

_The __Note_

Sasuke,

I've waited. You know I don't usually have patience about anything but my paintings, but I have waited for so long now that it feels as if I have never done anything else. Maybe I'm just impatient, like most say I am.

While waiting, I did stupid things. And I know that. I _know_ that I shouldn't have run around with Neji in public places; I know that I shouldn't have been such an idiot to you as soon as you tried.

And as I ran around with Neji, I realised how alone and abandoned I have been feeling since you got that promotion.

It screwed things up, didn't it? That promotion of yours… Maybe we could have been together even longer if you hadn't been promoted. Maybe we could have turned into something more. Can you see where this letter is going? I bet you do – you're a smart man, Sasuke.

I love you. At least, I love the memory of you and me together. But now, I think that we were never supposed to be more than a memory.

Naruto.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Phone Calls

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me really, really happy! And thank you, my beloved **MrsHellman** for beta reading this.

**Moving**** On**

_Phone calls_

The first time Minato met Sasuke, Minato didn't like him, in fact, the first time Minato even _saw_ Sasuke he decided that he hated him. But then again, their first meeting hadn't been exactly 'the ideal first meeting'. Actually, it had been so bad that Minato _still_ hated Uchiha Sasuke.

The blonde shrugged, feeling slightly disgusted as he recalled the way Sasuke's pale body moved over Naru-chan's. The memory almost made him gag and he squeezed his eyes shut, before opening them again to will the pictures away of his son and Sasuke in the hospital bed.

"Minato," a sweet, cool voice called out. "Minato, honey, who was it at the door?" Minato turned his head towards the location of the voice and looked down on his wife, who was combing her long, red hair slowly.

He looked over the room, over the made bed, to the desk where Kushina was sitting. "Naru-chan is here. He's going to stay for a while," the blonde told his wife, and he saw a frown appear on her pale, immaculate brow. She soon dropped the brush and ran out of the room to find her son.

Minato grimaced; he hadn't gotten the chance to tell her _why _Naruto was staying, but he shrugged it off and followed his wife downstairs into the living room. Naruto was sitting in one of the sofas, curled into a miserable little ball and Kushina was staring at him in absolute horror.

"Naruto!" she cried out and rushed to his aid. She dropped to her knees in front of her youngest son and tried to make him look at her. "Don't cry, please, don't cry. What's wrong?"

Naruto sniffed, letting his mother hug him tightly. "Mom, I broke up with S-Sasuke."

"Oh, darling," she murmured into her son's blonde, ruffled hair. "Why would you do that?"

Naruto's eyes formed tears again, and he let out a little mewl before speaking again. "Because he doesn't love me anymore…"

UAUAUA

Sasuke let out a low grunt, his sickly pale face was hidden in his hands, and he was unconsciously rocking back and forth discreetly. He grunted again, this time louder. The Uchiha could almost feel his brother's dark, narrow eyes burning in his neck, but still he didn't stop rocking back and forth in the chair.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you meet Itachi-kun and Fugaku every day at work, but…it's not every day we meet. So, how about you_ stop _rocking back and forth like some psycho and actually spend time with me now that you're here!" Mikoto wheezed out the last part in her annoyed rant.

Sasuke looked up at his mother through his fingers, staring at her; she was standing before him, with Fugaku next to her. She had an ugly wrinkle on her otherwise flawless face, one of those wrinkles she got when she was irritated or angry.

Sasuke let out a frustrated growl and ran his hands through his hair. He had never been taught how to deal with these kinds of situations! He had been taught anything but being possessive about his property! The obsessive streaks he had came naturally from his mother's side, and he had never had these kinds of problems before.

He had always gotten what he wanted, no matter what it was, and if he wanted to have something, his father would get it for him to avoid whining. Sasuke had never lost anything dear to him – he had always thrown it away as soon as he got tired of it, and that was usually before it broke. As soon as he found it boring, he threw it away, and he'd always done that, but not with Naruto… he had never even thought about throwing Naruto away. He had never gotten bored of Naruto.

"You know, mother," Itachi spoke up from her side. "I think we should leave Sasuke alone for a while."

"Sounds like a great idea," Fugaku agreed and walked out of the room immediately, he wanted to be anywhere but near his youngest son. Mikoto glanced at her depressed son, gave him a concerned glance and then walked after her husband.

Sasuke sighed, and put his hands in his lap, rubbing his palms over his jeans clad thighs. He looked up at his older brother, who was leaning against the counter; the younger Uchiha opened his mouth, and his voice came out as a hoarse whisper. "He didn't even have a painting of me in his studio..."

Itachi scowled as he heard that sentence leave his brother's lips. God, he hated to see his little brother like this: weak, pathetic, and nonetheless, foolish. It disgusted him. To some level, he usually liked being surrounded by pathetic people, so that he could feel superior – but now was just wrong. Sasuke sniffed, shook, rocked, and sniffed some more to keep the tears away.

Mentally groaning, Itachi pulled out his cell phone and almost threw it on the kitchen table before Sasuke. "Call him or I will castrate you," he threatened and then left the room.

Sasuke sniffed again, glaring at the door where his brother had walked out. After a few minutes of staring at the object, he grabbed the phone with a shaky hand, and pressed the buttons harshly in nervous movements. He was calling from Itachi's cell phone, so Naruto wouldn't recognize the number. That was good – maybe he would answer.

"_What the hell do you want?!?"_ a thick, hoarse voice answered hotly. Sasuke didn't even flinch.

"Why don't you have a painting of me in your studio?" Sasuke mumbled; his voice just as thick and hoarse. There was silence, and Sasuke closed his eyes, because it wasn't what he had meant to say, but it was the first thing that slipped his lips.

Naruto didn't answer, and Sasuke was sure he had hung up, but then, the young Uchiha heard Naruto breathe in dramatically.

"_I__…I don't have a painting of you in the studio because…because it's here, with me, in Kyoto." _

Sasuke didn't know what to feel. Was he supposed to be happy that there was a portray of him somewhere, even if he would never see it. "So that's where you are? In Kyoto?"

"_Yes,"_ came a meek reply._ "Was that all?"_

"No— I mean yes, wait…no…" Sasuke groaned. "I don't know..." He glanced at the clock, knowing that he had to go to Aburame Shino now. "Are you coming back?"

"_I don't know... probably not." _Naruto breathed out. _"If that was all, then... goodbye, Sasuke." _

Sasuke flinched upon hearing his name. "Naruto, wait!"

"_Yes?"_

"Could you, please... just say it one more time. Say my name one more time," Sasuke asked. He was ready to plead, to beg on his knees to hear his name be said from the person he loved, but he didn't even get a chance to get down to his knees, since Naruto hung up.

The dial tone screamed in his ear, and Sasuke threw the phone to the wall. He got up and walked with big steps towards the hall, and he had to hurry if he wanted to get to the bug-lover in time.

His mother and father waited for him in the hall, as if they knew that he would come there after some alone-time in the kitchen. He hugged his mother, and even allowed her to peck him on the cheek; she caressed his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun," she said and gave him another small kiss on his other cheek. He blinked in surprise; it was a long time ago his mother had even thought about giving him a farewell-kiss. He turned to his father, only to receive a small smile. He was so shocked that he almost choked on his own tongue. His father smiled! To him! To Sasuke!

Sasuke's scowl disappeared, and he let out a small breath between his slightly parted lips. His throat was dry, and he felt a little nervous, because it was a very long time ago he had seen his father smile – at least to him. He couldn't even _remember_ it. The only smile he could remember was Naruto's.

He forced the thoughts away before he broke down crying in front of his parents, and nodded once before walking out through the door. He unlocked his car and climbed in, as he watched Itachi walk out through the doors of the mansion, and then stand on top of the stairs. Itachi's long hair waved a little with the wind, and Sasuke didn't start the car until Itachi was sitting on the top stair, raising one hand to wave after him. It felt weird, but he started the car and waved once to his brother before disappearing out through the big iron gates.

UAUAUA

The car journey from the Uchiha district to Aburame's office was not very long, as soon as you got back into Tokyo. Sasuke drove in silence, occasionally glancing down on the radio that was put there; it had never been turned on. It had never been touched, because Sasuke hadn't bothered to whenever he was alone in the car, and because Naruto never listened to the radio.

Naruto.

They had never listened to the radio in their old car either, because Naruto talked so much that it would be unnecessary with the radio on anyways.

Naruto.

Clearing his throat and looking for a parking space, he mentally prepared himself for an hour and a half of torture with Aburame Shino. He parked, and got out of his car, and then he locked it and made his way across the street and to the sky high building. The Uchiha corrected his dress shirt and ran a hand through his hair. He knew that he looked terrible, with sickly purple bags under his blood-shot eyes.

He got into the elevator and didn't even bother to look a little nice to the people that were already standing in there. He got out on the right floor, and then got into the incredibly boring waiting room. The plant was still there from their first visit, but this time there was no bickering couple in the other brown leather sofa.

He sat there, staring at the crosswords and magazines scattered over the coffee table. Sasuke was soon lost in his own little world – a world without break ups, without Naruto, without love.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" a voice asked. Said person winced upon hearing his name being said in a sugar-coated voice, and he got up to follow the pretty lady in knee-long dress. She gestured for him to step inside and even held up the door for him.

Shino was sitting in a leather armchair with sunglasses covering his eyes and a notepad in his lap. This time, Sasuke hurriedly checked for any kind of insects or small animals before sitting down in the sofa in front of the other man. He didn't know what to say, so he just waited for Shino to start.

The bug-lover wrote down something. "Hello, Sasuke-san. How are you? You look a little tired."

Sasuke shook his head.

"Is there any reason why you look— have you been crying, Sasuke?" Shino's voice suddenly changed and Sasuke noticed that Shino dropped the suffix, and it bothered him somewhat. He wouldn't let this creepy man get close to him.

"Naruto left me yesterday."

"Naruto left you yesterday," Shino repeated and scribbled something down. "Where is Naruto now, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nibbled on his lower lip, glancing over at the bugs. "In Kyoto, with his parents," he answered casually.

"Does that make you sad, Sasuke?" Shino asked. Sasuke stared at the man with wide eyes. He blinked a couple of times.

"That... has to be the stupidest question I've ever heard – and that's saying something, because I live with..." the Uchiha stopped himself, biting his tongue. "Yes, it makes me fucking sad. Happy?"

"What did Naruto say before he left, Sasuke? Are you sure that he left you?" Shino looked up, correcting his sunglasses. He wasn't as scary as the first time Sasuke had met him. Now he seemed almost... understanding.

"He didn't say anything. He just left me a note. A note!" Sasuke chuckled and stood up. He started pacing, back and forth in the room. "He can't even break up properly."

Shino tilted his head slightly. "And how does that make you feel?"

Sasuke kicked the closest thing to him, which happened to be a chair. It broke, and the wooden pieces flew across the room.

UAUAUA

Naruto curled up further in the bed. He was sitting in the guestroom, holding the phone tightly with both of his hands against his ear. He had stopped crying sometime during the night, and now, early morning, he felt slightly better.

There was a soft click, and then came a cheery voice. _"Good morning?"_

"Lee?" Naruto cleared his throat, but it burned. "Is Gaara there?"

"_Yeah,"_ Lee dragged out the word, as if he was unsure, but before Lee could continue, there was a surprised yelp and a bang in the background. Naruto smiled slightly, knowing that Gaara had violently taken the phone from his lover.

"_Naruto." _The statement was calm and casual.

"Gaara... could you do me a favour?" Naruto closed his eyes, hoping that Gaara would just do it without questioning. "Could you please get me a note book from S-Sasuke's house?"

There was a brief sigh. _"I just broke up with him for you just so that you could take an earlier plane to your parents. You should have thought this through, you__** idiot**__,"_ Gaara said and Naruto felt something tighten in his chest.

He knew that he wasn't smart, so therefore he hated to be called dumb. "I couldn't do it!" The blonde defended himself. "Maybe it makes me _weak_, but I wouldn't have been able to do it myself!"

"_..__."_

"I'm sorry, Gaara. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'll just get the note book some other time. Thank you anyways. I love you." Naruto hung up before Gaara could reply, and he hid his face in his hands.

UAUAUA

Gaara wrapped his arms around himself. He should have listened to Lee and taken that thicker jacket, but it was too late for that now – he couldn't very well go home just to get his jacket when he had newly arrived.

The redhead searched a little in the dark for the key. He soon found it under the doormat, and then he unlocked the door and opened the door, and was met by nothing but darkness. He kicked off his shoes, knowing that the Uchiha would kill him if he dirtied down the house, even if he never spent time there.

Gaara walked up the stairs, lighting a lamp in the corridor before walking straight to the door that led to Sasuke's bedroom. He didn't bother to knock, because he knew that even though it was late, Sasuke wasn't at home. The room was dark, and he lit the lamp before entering. The bed was made and everything was in order.

Gaara walked up to the nightstand without alarm clock and opened the drawer, only to have his bright jade eyes widen in shock. He coughed a little, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. He reached out a hand and grabbed the note book that was lying under the differently sized dildos, vibrators and butt plugs. He closed the drawer harshly before his face heated up again and sat down on the bed. He opened the note book, only to see Sasuke. It was a beautiful black and white picture in watercolours of a sleeping Sasuke.

He flipped the page, only to be met by another picture of Sasuke. This one was painted with crayons, and Gaara found himself staring at the picture. The Sasuke on this picture was smiling. It was a full smile, showing some white teeth and all. _Could Sasuke smile like this?_

Gaara almost dropped the note book when he heard steps in the corridor. He sprung to his feet, ready to hit whoever entered the bedroom with the notebook. Before he managed to throw himself on the intruder, he realised that it was the Uchiha, and he discreetly breathed out in relief. He noticed that Sasuke was relaxed and not alarmed by his presence at all. He sent the slightly taller man a questioning glance as Sasuke walked over to the bed.

"How did you know it was me?" Gaara asked.

"Only Lee would willingly use that kind of hideous shoes that are placed in my hall. And since my house was still quiet, I knew that you had borrowed said boyfriend's hideous shoes." Gaara had to give it to him. It was quite impressive of the Uchiha to figure something out that quickly.

Sasuke snorted. "Your car is parked on my driveway, moron."

"Hn." Gaara felt a little stupid, but only a little – very little.

"What are you doing here, Sabaku?" Sasuke asked sitting down on the bed, back facing Gaara.

Gaara didn't reply immediately, as his grip on the note book tightened. "Naruto asked me to get a few of his things."

"I see," Sasuke muttered and the redhead glanced down on the notebook, opening it. He flipped the page, and studied the picture of smiling Sasuke. He ripped it out and walked around the bed to stand in front of Sasuke.

"Oi, Uchiha." Gaara held out the paper he had ripped out. Sasuke looked it over, and he seemed to wonder the same thing as Gaara. "Can you smile like this?" The redhead asked.

Sasuke looked up at Gaara; the Uchiha looked just like always. "What does it matter to you?"

UAUAUA

"Naruto!" Minato came up to the guest room with a smile on his handsome face. "There's mail for you. From Gaara-kun, here." Minato held out the thin package to his son. "Dinner is ready in a few minutes."

"Okay. Thanks, daddy," Naruto answered and smiled back, and kept the smile on his face as he watched his father exit the room. Once the door was closed, Naruto opened the envelope. The notebook fell out on the soft bed, and Naruto opened it.

He flipped through the pages frantically, and his heart started to beat rapidly as he noticed that his favourite picture was gone. He threw himself at the phone and dialled Gaara's number.

"Where's the second picture? Where's it?!" He almost yelled into the phone. "Why isn't it here?!"

"_Sasuke needs it more than you." _And with that, Gaara hung up.

**To Be Continued**

Constructive critism wanted =)


	10. Hey Daddy!

**Moving On**

_Hey Daddy!_

Namikaze Kushina was a proud and strong woman. Mikoto knew that very well, but she also knew that her friend was stubborn and smart. These were good qualities and Mikoto just hoped that Kushina could see that their sons were being foolish and silly just as clear as she could. If Sasuke and Naruto couldn't solve this by themselves, and if their couple therapist couldn't, then it just left one option. She and Kushina would have to beat some sense into their thick heads.

Mikoto walked with her head held high through the airport, her shoes clapping against the cold, hard limestone floor. She had put on one of her nicest dresses and had her long, silky hair loose for once. She had planned very well what to say, what to do, when to smile.

A cab was waiting for her as soon as she put a foot outside the airport, and she had only one bag with her, since she didn't plan to stay more than a night. The female Uchiha had booked a hotel room, not because she didn't think she was welcome at the Namikaze, but because she thought it was for the best if she wasn't too close to Naruto. That little blonde idiot was making her baby boy miserable, and she would not be held responsible for her actions if he came too close.

The car ride was quiet and she didn't bother to check her surroundings. Her eyes were trained on her manicured nails, and she was biting the inside of her cheek. It wasn't that she was nervous, no, but she was slowly losing her cool, and when she lost her cool, she became rude and cold.

"We're here, Uchiha-sama," the driver suddenly said. It ripped her out of her thoughts and made her stand with both of her feet on the ground.

She smiled and looked up, only to see that the cab driver had opened the door for her. She climbed out and received her bag. Giving him a polite smile, she paid him and started walking up to the big mansion. The cherry trees weren't blooming just yet, but the garden was stunning anyway.

She walked up to the doors and knocked, and almost immediately was the door opened, and before her stood a stunning man in her own age. Minato's grin disappeared slowly, and his lips formed a thin line.

"Hello, Minato-san," she said, her voice silky smooth.

"Mikoto-san." He bowed his head and moved aside, to let her walk inside. "Are you here to see Kushina?"

"Yes," Mikoto answered and pushed her bag and coat in his chest. He grabbed them before they fell to the floor. "Where is she, Minato?"

The blonde man scowled. "I believe that she is in the music studio, in the piano room." He pointed towards the stairs that went down. "Straight forward in the corridor to the door furthest away."

Mikoto smiled as she nodded her head. "Thank you." She then proceeded to make her way down the stairs and to a corridor with light grey walls. On the walls hung a few pictures, all surrounded by blue frames. They were beautiful, the pictures, but she wasn't here to look at them.

She took long steps until she found herself standing in front of a door which she knocked a couple of times on, gently. But no one opened, so she knocked harder. Still, no one opened the door for her, so she did it herself.

The door was a little heavy to push open, but she had no problems. The room she entered was simple; brown walls, a beautiful piano in the centre of the room. Kushina was sitting on a stool in front of the big, black instrument. Her red hair was put in an ugly knot in the back, but she looked gorgeous nevertheless.

Kushina looked up as she heard the door open, and her green-brown eyes widened in surprise. "Mikoto! I couldn't hear you – the rooms down here are soundproof!"

Mikoto nodded once, taking in the information. She looked over the room, only to see a man in the corner; he was sitting on an olive green armchair, slumped down slightly, one leg crossed over the other. He was muscular and had the same hair-colour as Kushina, though his hair was ruffled and short – he was handsome.

"It was a while ago, wasn't it?" Kushina said and stood up. Mikoto saw how she desperately tried to fix her hair; pulling it out of the knot and straightening it with her fingers. "What brings you to Kyoto, Mikoto?"

Mikoto smiled at her behaviour. Kushina knew why she was here. "I think you know, Kushina," Mikoto answered, her voice a lot calmer than Kushina's. "Maybe we should talk in private?"

Kushina looked over at the corner, where the man was now sitting a little straighter and eyeing them suspiciously. "Oh... um... Mikoto, this is my oldest. Kyuubi, this is Sasuke's mother. I don't think he'll be in the way. Please, Mikoto, sit down."

Mikoto sat down in an armchair next to Kyuubi, fixing her long hair a little. She smiled at the man, who grinned widely at her, and she noted that his teeth looked sharp enough to bite off her wrist, and she unconsciously grimaced slightly.

"Pleasure," he said, holding out his hand. "Namikaze Kyuubi."

"Nice to meet you," Mikoto answered with a smile, and took his large hand and shook it firmly before leaning back – he didn't stop grinning.

"This is about my brother and the sissy, am I right?" Kyuubi asked.

Mikoto flinched. "My son is _not _a sissy."

"Please," Kushina interrupted. "Don't start an argument." She wore a forced smile.

Mikoto nodded once. "I'm here because I need you to talk to your son." Mikoto crossed her legs in a business-like manner and leaned slightly forward, as she watched Kushina's smile disappear and almost invisible wrinkles formed around her eyes as she scowled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Mikoto." Kushina muttered. Mikoto stared at her questioningly, waiting for the red-head to continue, but she didn't, however, and Kyuubi felt obliged to fill Mikoto in.

"My dear father is following Naru-chan where ever he goes. I promise, ever since they let me out, those two have been _inseparable_. But you know what they say about blondes—"

"No blonde jokes, Kyuubi," Kushina interrupted him with a stern voice, only making Kyuubi's grin widen. "But it's true. Minato won't let Naruto out of sight now that he's back. He's so happy – I'm not sure if I want to take it away from him."

"This is your son you're talking about," Mikoto said as she stood up. "Don't you want Naruto to be happy? You can't let this continue, I knew that Minato was a bit over-protective but there has to be some kind of limit!"

Kushina stood up, albeit calmly. "You don't know them, Mikoto. You don't know how their relationship looks like."

Mikoto grimaced. "That's sick, Kushina. You know that it's wrong. You have to talk to _Naruto _about_ this_! Your child is behaving like a spoiled brat because Sasuke has been busy at work the last couple of months."

Kushina made an aggravated sound. "I know that his behaviour is unacceptable. It's embarrassing to me too – as his mother – but Naruto doesn't know better. He wants _– needs –_ attention, and if he doesn't gets it he turns into this little... little..."

"Monster," Kyuubi filled in when Kushina sat down again, unable to find any words to describe her youngest son. "He's an attention craving little bitch. So what? It doesn't matter what you think, Uchiha. What matters is that daddy loves his little Naru-chan." With a big grin plastered on his face, Kyuubi walked out of the piano room, leaving the two females alone.

Kushina looked troubled, and Mikoto didn't know what to say. This was sick, and she should have realized it as soon as she laid her eyes on that happy blonde boy that stole her son's heart.

"Kushina..." Mikoto spoke in a quiet voice, as if she was ashamed of what had been said in this room only seconds ago. "Where is Naruto right now?"

"With his father, probably in the kitchen making dinner." Kushina sounded far away, and her green-brown never left the spot she was staring at.

Mikoto nodded once. "I'll see you later, Kushina." She left the room and hurried up to the kitchen, confirming that Kushina was right. In the big kitchen she found the two blondes; Kyuubi was also there, sitting by the table. The taller blonde was wearing a big grin and talking happily, his voice faded away, however, as soon as he spotted Mikoto in the doorframe.

"Naruto-kun," Mikoto smiled to the boy. It was hard to smile, but she had been taught well by her mother and father to always be polite. Naruto's eyes widened a little at the sight of Sasuke's mother in the kitchen. She held out a pale hand. "Come with me, Naruto-kun. I want to talk to you."

"No. No, no, no." Minato let out a false laugh. He put away the knife he had used earlier to chop vegetables. "Naru-chan's busy."

Kyuubi snorted. "He's not doing anything, Minato. Let the Uchiha speak to him."

"Be quiet, Kyuubi," Minato ordered harshly, but it didn't really shut the red head up. Kyuubi chuckled, but let Minato continue. "I don't think Naru-chan wants to talk to you."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Mikoto stepped further into the room and spoke up before the blonde even got a chance to move his tongue. "Can't you see how you're degrading him? It's awful; you're treating him like a child." Naruto once again opened his mouth, but the only one who noticed was Kyuubi, who had no intentions of helping him out.

"He_ is_ a kid," Minato growled. "_My_ kid."

"No! He's over twenty years old, Minato! You're doing this because you're afraid to let go! You're a selfish old man that doesn't want to let go of his youngest son! Can't you see that you've screwed him up enough?!" Mikoto hit her own temple to show what she meant. "Can't you see that he's fucked-up, up here already?!"

The silence was deafening. Mikoto blushed and lowered her hand – had she really screamed that? The first one to make a sound was Kyuubi, who was grinning like a madman.

"Way to go, Uchiha!" he laughed and Mikoto thought that it was a horrible laugh. "Welcome to the loony bin!"

Still laughing, Kyuubi walked out of the room and left the others to clean up the mess Mikoto had created. She glanced at Naruto, and felt her throat go dry. He was staring down on his hands, his eyes a little watery. She tore her eyes away from the sad picture and looked up on Minato as she clenched her hands into fists when she noticed that Minato was smirking.

She would not be held responsible for her actions. . .

UAUAUA

"This just has to be the funniest day since I got out of jail. Don't you agree, kiddo?" Kyuubi looked over at his little brother, who still looked horrified. "Aw, don't be so boring! C'mon, can't you see the fun in the situation? No?" Kyuubi sighed; at least he thought it was funny. It wasn't every day you saw one of the _richest women_ in the Japan land a punch on one of the _richest men_ in Japan. It was even funnier when the rich woman was from the prestigious Uchiha clan and the man was known as a very nice and people loving person.

Well, of course his little brother couldn't see the fun in it because he was such a daddy's boy, but then again, Naruto was probably still traumatized upon hearing such things come out from Uchiha Mikoto's mouth.

Kyuubi brushed some of his unruly, red hair out of his eyes and continued to stare at his father. Minato was holding a package of frozen peas against his cheek, which had turned a blue colour soon after Mikoto landed her fist on it. Mikoto had gone to her hotel just a few minutes ago, after having talked – rather yelled – to Kushina. Kushina had followed to the hotel, unable to see her husband in the eyes.

Kyuubi was sure that they were going to plot against their sons, but that didn't bother him. Not at all. In fact, Kyuubi would be very glad if something happened in his otherwise boring life. Ever since he stopped steal cars and rob stores his life had gotten quite meaningless. All the adrenaline – what was he supposed to do with that if he couldn't punch someone in the face and then run away?

"Oi, lil bro?" Naruto didn't answer. Kyuubi gave him a light shove that almost sent the blonde off his chair. "Come on! Let's go to Tokyo. I'm bored. It's not fun ogling the geisha that lives here anymore. They're prude."

Naruto looked up at him slowly; his voice was weak when he spoke. "Yeah," he muttered. "Let's go back to Tokyo."

Kyuubi snickered and got up. Minato hadn't heard their conversation, since he was busy processing what Mikoto had yelled in his face. Kyuubi walked upstairs to the guestrooms, Naruto in tow.

"Pack your things fast," Naruto spoke up as soon as they were upstairs. "I want to go as soon as we can."

"Don't you wanna say goodbye to daddy first?" Kyuubi got a dirty glare for that comment, but both knew that it was something true in Kyuubi's sarcastic question. Without further talking, both brother got into their guestrooms and started packing their things.

Of course, Kyuubi got finished first, because he just had a few clothes to pack. He stood outside Naruto's room, listening. He knew that Naruto was finished. He could hear Naruto's voice through the door; it was weak and pathetic.

"Yes, Gaara... I'm coming back..."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **I put the A/N here instead. Hehe. Thought I forgot? Well, I didn't. ;) Reviews are much loved, and constructive critism is wanted. Nothing out of the usual. Thank you, Mi-seme, for beta reading! Expect the eleventh chapter very soon. Meanwhile you can enjoy my other stories xD


	11. You Look All The Same

**Moving**** On**

_You Look All The Same_

Sasuke groaned loudly. God, if he wasn't tired. He had finally decided to let himself off early, and when he came home he found that he couldn't fall asleep. He had fallen asleep around five in the morning, only to wake up and wrap his arm around a pillow. His stomach cringed; he missed Naruto.

And Karin wasn't making it any better, she constantly reminded him of Naruto. He didn't know if she did it with purpose, or if she was just that clueless. It seemed that everyone knew about his and Naruto's break up, or, at least they knew that Naruto somehow had disappeared from his life. He didn't know how many pats on the back, along with an 'I'm so sorry for you lost' he got every day at work; people he didn't even _know_ looked at him with sad faces.

Did they know something that he didn't?

"Sasuke-san," his secretary sang. "Here's your coffee!" She placed a cup on the desk before him. He stared at it. He felt his stomach cringe yet again. He didn't want it, not like this. He looked away childishly, and she took the cup again. "I'll go and get you the notes from yesterday's meeting with Uchiha-sama instead." She bowed her head and made her way out, making sure to wiggle her hips.

UAUAUA

"_This_ is where you live?" Naruto nearly dropped his bag.

"I'm sorry if it doesn't reach your standards, Naru-chan, but some of us actually have to earn their money. I mean, everybody can't be rich." Kyuubi held the door open for his little brother; at least he had some manners left, Naruto noted, and as soon as they walked inside of the apartment, Naruto found himself in the living room. It wasn't disgusting or anything, just ... dusty. Almost everything was covered with dust, since Kyuubi had come down to Kyoto after his time in prison instead of going home.

The furniture was certainly not modern or new, but they didn't look very used either, but then again, Kyuubi was mostly out partying and doing other stupid, illegal things. It wasn't as if Kyuubi sat in front of his TV in his old, not used, sofa and just relaxed. No, relaxing was a feat that Kyuubi would never pull of. He had endless energy, except for those 'periods' where he only slept.

"Stupid, bipolar bastard. Why didn't you tell me you lived on a dump?" Naruto muttered.

Kyuubi snorted. "I did tell you that I didn't live in a castle, my princess. Remember what you replied? No? Well then, I'll just have to quote you. Quote: 'I don't care!' unquote."

Naruto ignored his brother and instead walked through the living room, to the kitchen. It was nice – unused and dusty, but at least there were no rats or disgusting insects. He would live, he was sure of that.

"Why don't you start working, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked curiously as he walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room, where Kyuubi was trying to find something in his bag.

Kyuubi didn't look up as he continued his searching. "Yeah, maybe I should…" Kyuubi paused, still roaming his hands in the bag. "Naru... can you teach me how to become a gold digger?"

Silence.

Kyuubi looked up when he didn't hear a comeback, and then he grimaced when he saw his little brother stare out through the dirty window. He wasn't crying, but he looked very sad.

"Why do you all criticise me?" It was merely a whisper, but Kyuubi could hear it loud and clear. It disturbed him, to hear his brother talk like this; his usually loud and happy little brother was _whispering_. "Why did Mikoto-san say such things?"

Kyuubi mentally groaned. "Because the things she said are true, Naru. They're fucking true! Why can't you get it?!" Kyuubi growled. "Is it so hard for you to understand that Minato is manipulating you to do whatever he wants?"

Naruto shook his head upon hearing those words leave his brother's lips. "Kyuu-nii...you're wrong..."

Kyuubi walked up to Naruto, embracing the slightly shorter blonde, and then he closed his eyes and sighed. With his softest, most sympathetic voice he spoke to the trembling boy in his arms. "No, Naruto. I'm not wrong this time."

UAUAUA

Sasuke's lips were forming a thin line. His dark eyes were narrowed, and he looked very determined, but then again, he probably was. If it was one thing Itachi was good at, it was reading his little brother; Itachi could tell that his brother hadn't slept anything this night, after having seen the vague, purple bags under Sasuke's eyes.

Itachi shifted a little in his chair, watching Sasuke intensely. "So, dear baby brother, what brings you to my humble office?"

Itachi's office was nowhere near humble; the desk he was sitting behind was dark and big – just like most things in the office – he had a few bookshelves filled with beautiful, thick books and prizes from different contests he had won when he was younger. It was nicely organised, especially compared to Sasuke's office, which was a total mess at the moment.

"I—" Sasuke swallowed. Itachi couldn't see any hesitation, yet Sasuke seemed to have a hard time to spit out the words. "I want to quit. I don't want to work here anymore."

Itachi's face didn't show any sign of surprise, even though he had never expected that. It was below him to repeat what Sasuke had said, so he answered Sasuke with a different question. "And just why would you like to quit?"

"I can't do this anymore," the younger of the two stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Is this because of Naruto?"

"Naruto?" Sasuke repeated, confused, as he stood up. "_Everything_ isn't about Naruto! I just want to do something else than tell others what to do!"

Itachi put his fingertips on the desk as he slowly stood up, immediately becoming a few inches taller than Sasuke. "I just assumed, dear little brother. There is no need to yell at _me_."

"It's no use anyway. Naruto isn't here anymore. It's over now. And if I want to get over him, I need to do something else. I can't work here anymore. Everything here reminds me of him."

"What about your house?" Itachi asked carefully.

"I'm selling it. I've already bought an apartment," Sasuke muttered under his breath, glancing at Itachi, and then proceeded to walk over to the door. "I trust you to talk to father, Itachi. I need you right now."

Itachi walked Sasuke open the door and disappear, and he felt his mouth go dry. He cleared his throat and forced himself to look on the computer screen before him. This had to be one of the happiest days in his life.

Sasuke trusted him, Sasuke _needed_ him.

Sasuke hadn't even looked Itachi's way for help since they were teenagers. This truly was amazing, and of course, Itachi would do anything to help Sasuke. First, he would do what Sasuke had wanted him to do: talk to their father, and then he would help Sasuke in his own little way by not uttering a word about Naruto's comeback to Tokyo.

UAUAUA

Sannin Jiraiya loved China; the land was filled with beautiful women. He had been there for over two months, but he recently got a call from his nephew, Namikaze Minato, that he should come home and help them with the little troublemaker who was Naruto.

Of course, Jiraiya loved both Minato and Naruto with great passion, but sometimes when you had to choose between ogling pretty females or come home and take care of a snotty brat, you just wanted to choose the ogling. Research, as he liked to call it, was important – very important.

He guessed he would have to make a sacrifice for once and just go home, but then again, he could just hop on the next best plane away from here; he could just call Minato and said all the airplanes were cancelled.

"Excuse me."

Jiraiya turned at the sound of a dark and low voice behind him.

He looked down on the slightly shorter man, who looked to be in his late twenties. It was a handsome young man; Jiraiya had to say. Porcelain skin, narrow and dark eyes, silky, ebony-coloured hair and a nicely built body. Too bad that Jiraiya was into females.

"You're in the way."

It took the elder, white-haired man awhile to understand what the young man wanted. He stepped aside, but before letting the beauty escape, he opened his big mouth to ask the question that was echoing in his head.

"Have I seen you before?"

The man stopped, looking back up at Jiraiya. "You're Sannin Jiraiya, the author."

"Yes. But who're you? I recognise you – I can almost bet my left hand on that I've seen you before." Jiraiya eyed the man, taking in the features.

"I don't think we have met, no," the man answered.

"Hmm..." Jiraiya picked up his bag. "I'm taking this train too, would you like to give me company?"

The man gave a disgusted face, but then nodded. "I have nothing to loose anyway, sure."

Together they walked to the train, waiting in silence. Jiraiya almost groaned in relief when the train arrived; the awkward silence had almost been too much.

"Not a lot of people today," the man commented lowly as they sat down in the big, brown seats.

"Do you take this train often? To work or something?" Jiraiya asked, wondering whatever the man could work with, maybe they had met through the man's work, while Jiraiya was doing research.

The male simply shrugged, apparently not being one to talk about personal business like that, but that didn't stop Jiraiya, he was hell bent on finding out where he had met this man before.

"No offence, but… Could you stop staring? Not everyone likes old men staring at them."

"Didn't your parents tell you to respect your elders? Immature brat." Jiraiya retorted with a glare and — was that a pout? His lecturing about being immature was blown away with the wind.

"Hm... Like you're one to talk."

Jiraiya leaned in, over the table that separated them. He swore he had seen this pale face before. "Uchiha." It was the first name that popped up in his head. During his time doing research, he met a lot of people. Uchiha was one of the names that seemed to stay somewhere in the back of his head.

"Oi, back off!" the man growled. He was certainly not comfortable with the older man's breath on his face. "How do you know my name?"

"You look like this Uchiha I met in Beijing during the Olympics… Uchiha Itachi. You look much the same – though he has a more…how to put this…mature face."

Sasuke felt a vein pop somewhere near his left temple. "That happens to be my brother."

"Ah! Your brother! What a small world it is, indeed." Jiraiya leaned back, his small eyes still staying on Sasuke's face. "Say… you're not Uchiha Sasuke, are you?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, but then shut it again. He was feeling both uncomfortable – how could this old man know his name – but still he was flattered – he was often over-shadowed by Itachi or Naruto. "That would be me, yes."

"So you're Naruto's Sasuke?"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose. "I'm just Sasuke. Naruto's ex. How do you know my- uh…Naruto?"

Jiraiya gave a sigh, crossing his arms over his gigantic, muscular chest. He slumped down a little on the seat. The train was moving now, fast. "Well, I've worked with him–"

Sasuke made a strange sound. Jiraiya gave him a look. The Uchiha elaborated, "I just thought you said you worked with Naruto."

"You heard me right, then, son," Jiraiya grinned. Sasuke's eyebrow started twitching, and the old man wondered if that was considered normal. "I worked with Naruto about…about three or four years ago. He must've been nineteen or twenty. Damn, time goes so fast."

"Are you sure that we're talking about the same Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto – loud, happy, hippie. You know, Uzumaki Naruto, the artist."

"I'm very sure!" Jiraiya felt a little offended. How dared this brat come here and imply that he was delusional. And with a serious face like that, at that!

"Uhm…what did he do?"

"He illustrated pictures for my first book." Jiraiya held up a big hand before putting it to roam around in his suitcase. He found four different books and picked them up, putting them on the table between them. "This is my first one."

Sasuke nodded. It was an orange, thick book that the Uchiha recognised almost immediately. Itachi had all the Icha Icha books. "The moron helped you with Yuri paintings?"

"Not only Yuri, my friend!" Jiraiya opened the book and shoved it in Sasuke's face. The Uchiha grabbed it, eyeing the pictures on the pages before him. On the left page there were two curvy women making out, one of the busy with undoing the other's bra. On the right page there was a picture of the same two females, now this time pleasuring a handsome man with their mouths.

Sasuke didn't find these kinds of situations arousing, seeing as he was gay. But he had received all of the Icha Icha books from one of his cousins. The first one was boring as hell, so Sasuke wasn't sure why he had even bothered to read the other ones. It wasn't until he reached the third book that he realised that it was the Yaoi edition. The green book was now in the top drawer on his nightstand, together with the lube and condoms. The toys were still in Naruto's nightstand.

Sasuke looked up, realising that the old man was talking.

"-the Yaoi book was harder, since I have no own experiences in the gay guy world."

"Well, I do," Sasuke blurted out. Jiraiya stared at him for a second with a 'duh'-look printed on his face. The big grin that soon made its way over Jiraiya's lips made him nervous.

"You'd do that?! Thank you so, so much! Did you know that I was struggling with my newest book?! It contains Yuri and Yaoi – no heterosexual sex whatsoever, because my publisher is forcing me to do something outside the regular book!"

Jiraiya's hands roamed around in the suitcase again, and he took up a bunch of papers. Sasuke stared as the man looked out of the window quickly, seeing that the train had stopped, before looking in his suitcase again.

He put the bunch of papers and a small, yellow card with an orange frog in the top corner, on the table. "Thank you! I knew I could count on you, my fellow Naruto-lover! Call me when you've read it!"

"What?!"

"I have to go – can't miss this station. I have to get myself to the other end of Tokyo before this afternoon. Troublesome godsons, you know."

"But– Oi! Wait! Nooo!"

Jiraiya ignored the desperate yell behind him (and the colourful curses) and more or less ran off the train.

Grinning like a madman, he made his way to Kyuubi's apartment. Now his book-problem was out of the way – he was sure that the Uchiha wouldn't be able to resist reading something as yummy as one of the Icha Icha books.

Now he just had one little problem left before he could return to China (and bring that Uchiha with him, Sasuke seemed like a knowing man). Troublesome godsons.

UAUAUA

When Naruto woke up the following morning, he felt weird, as if he had realised something that he should have known ages ago, and to be honest, that was exactly what he had done the other night. Kyuubi had given him so many reasons, so much proof . . . now Naruto knew that his father wasn't his saviour.

Sasuke wasn't there for him either, to make him forget about all horrible, naked truths he had heard yesterday. Naruto didn't have a saviour anymore – no knight in shining armour to save him out of problems and comfort him when he was troubled.

It was kind of saddening, yet he was a little curious about it. If he didn't have anyone to help him, he would just have to help himself, just like he had done before. He had been independent once, he just hoped that he remembered how to rely on himself again.

"Yo, lil' bro." Kyuubi dragged his feet into the living room where Naruto was currently flipping through a magazine without even looking in it. "You know how to cook, right?"

"Yep," Naruto answered casually from the couch that he was currently occupying. He had learned how to cook while living with Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke. Though it was a long time ago he had even been in a kitchen, not counting the last time when a certain female Uchiha had decided to run into the room and starting to yell at his father.

"Good. Then you can cook for me tonight."

"Whatever." Naruto shrugged; it wasn't as if he had a life anyways. "Do you have anything at home besides old noodles?"

Kyuubi took a thinking-pose a few seconds before giving the younger a rough laugh. "Uhh…no."

Naruto rolled his eyes, getting up from the couch. "Then I'll go shopping, I guess." He only grabbed his jacket and put on his sneakers before almost running out of the apartment. He had gone shopping a lot of times by himself the latest months, so he wasn't as embarrassed by it anymore. In the beginning it had been awkward and a little tough because everywhere he saw families and couples with their carts while he walked alone in sweatpants like a miserable widow.

As he entered the store that wasn't far away from Kyuubi's apartment, he realised that there were a lot of other people here. He blinked a couple of times when he saw a girl in a too big, green hoodie walk past him with a bag of candy in her hand – she was all alone in sweatpants, just like he had been since Sasuke became a workaholic.

The next he knew when he was walking past the cereals he saw a man in his late thirties. He had a solemn look on his face, as if he was really tired, but he wasn't wearing sweatpants or an ugly sweatshirt. No, this man was wearing casual jeans and a shirt.

Naruto had never thought that you could buy breakfast by yourself without looking stupid. It wasn't until he was paying for the groceries that he realised that it was different in this store; this grocery store was placed among apartment buildings with small apartments for people living alone. Back at the store he was usually shopping, everyone had families or at least a lover, but now he knew why – his usual store was placed among big houses for families.

With a smile, he paid the pale girl and took his bags, heading back to Kyuubi's apartment.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** I like peaches.

...Uhm…so… I'm really sorry for the delay. I have to thank **MrsHellman **for this chapter, since she kicked my ass and forced me to write. And then she helped me with the conversations and such. I'm really bad at conversations, probably because I don't talk much…yeah.

Thank you so much for reading! Please review! Constructive Critism, anyone? (You don't have to point out any spelling or grammar errors – I know that they are there, and I am going to edit them . . . _later_. Thank you!)


	12. Blind

**Moving**** On**

_Blind_

When Kyuubi heard the knocking on his door, he thought that his little brother was just having trouble carrying the bags. When he opened the door, however, he certainly didn't see his baby bro fighting with a few bags.

A tall man with long, white hair reaching his butt stood before Kyuubi.

"Jiraiya? What the fuck?"

"Oh, always so polite, Kyuubi!" Jiraiya shook his head and shoved the slightly shorter male aside. "Now, where's your gorgeous little brother?"

Kyuubi shrugged, closing the door with his foot and following the old man back in the living room. "I dunno. He talked about shopping."

"Does he have _any idea_ of what his bitching has caused me?" Jiraiya sunk down in the couch, noticing that it was as comfortable as it looked. Kyuubi's dark brown eyes scanned the man before he leaned against the wall and relaxed slightly. "I had to come here all the way from Shanghai just became Minato's _favourite_ son is having some love troubles!"

Kyuubi blinked. "Jeez, you old fart. You don't have to worry about my feelings."

"Good to know."

Kyuubi grunted. "Oi. Want something? I'm pretty sure I can have Naru make you something if I tease him long enough."

"No, thanks. I'm full. There's a really nice diner by the bus station here."

Kyuubi grinned, knowing fully well which diner his brother's godfather was talking about. "Yeah. They sure have big–" Kyuubi ended his sentence when he heard the door open.

"I'm back!"

"Tell someone who cares!"

Jiraiya shook his head. The brothers weren't going to be able to live under the same roof for much longer – they both had a temperament like no other. When the blonde troublemaker entered the room, he almost dropped the bags he was holding.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, I believe." Jiraiya stood up. "Your father brought in the heavy guns. You're in big trouble now, Uzumaki Naruto!"

With a manly "eep," the blonde headed for the bedroom in the speed of sound. Kyuubi sighed as the old man ran after his godson. He took up the bags that Naruto had dropped in his escape.

"Ooh. He bought beer."

UAUAUA

_He slid further __into the tight, warm hole, his eyes clenching shut from the friction. The man underneath him whimpered. Shiro grabbed his Haru's ankle and put the brunet's leg over his shoulder– _

"This is ridiculous." A loud groan could be heard in the apartment. Now, Sasuke didn't think that the sex itself was ridiculous – he had fucked Naruto several times with the blonde's legs over his shoulders.

He frowned. No. His brows furrowed together and he put his chin in his hand, staring out through the window, from where he could see another sky scrape, like the one he lived in. He had actually never fucked Naruto like that – it had been the other way around that they tried that position. It was Sasuke's legs that had been over Naruto's shoulders.

Of course they took turns (but Sasuke would never admit this, no). Naruto had actually been quite good on top, so they switched places now and then. Maybe not as often as they should have, but...

A twinge of guilt made itself known in his stomach – or maybe he was just hungry?

He put the bunch of papers in order on his desk; taking off his reading glasses and put them on one of the stacks before standing up and stretching. He easily moved through the boxes that had yet to be unpacked in his small apartment and made his way out to the small living room area.

When he first put in the boxes with some help from Itachi in the apartment, all he could think of was the time when he, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara and _Naruto_ had moved into their big, roomy apartment in the centre of Tokyo.

Their unpacking hadn't been as quiet and fast as his and Itachi's had been. Seeing as Naruto and Sasuke had been busy touching each other as much as possible; Shikamaru was too lazy to help and the fact that Gaara and Kiba had gotten into small fights now and then.

It was with a small cringe in his stomach that he realised that he missed them. Not just Naruto, but Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara.

Ever since Gaara had gotten together with that Rock Lee and since Kiba had hooked up with the Hyuuga girl, he hadn't met them much. And he was pretty sure that Shikamaru had an affair or something to keep secret, and therefore wasn't seen much.

Glancing over at the phone, Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek.

No...

Maybe...

But...

Okay, then.

Sasuke grabbed the phone and dialled Kiba's number. He had former roommates' phone numbers programmed in his head.

"_Who are you and what do you want?" _

Sasuke smirked at the grunt Kiba let out after his statement. "Hello, Kiba."

"_Uchiha?"_ There was some kind of commotion in the background, and Sasuke frowned. _"Something happened? You know what time it is, right? I was sleeping!"_

Sasuke glanced at the clock. Oh. He ignored that it was past midnight and continued. "I was just wondering how you and Hinata are doing. And if you wanted to hang out or something later today?"

"_...hang...out? You and me?"_ Sasuke could almost hear Kiba's confusion.

"Yes. So?"

"_Yeah, sure. I guess I can give Hana a call and tell her I'll come by tomorrow instead. I'll call you later, Uchiha. You're disturbing my beauty sleep."_

"To be honest, Kiba, I don't think the beauty sleep is working." Sasuke was responded with the dial tone. With a shrug, he slid down on the comfortable couch, and fell asleep.

UAUAUA

"Mou, Minato." Kushina reached out her hand and put it on her husband's shoulder. "You know that some parts were true. You really need to stop sulking now. Come up to the kitchen and eat something."

"No. Mikoto was just being rude and jumping into business that wasn't her own. To think that someone as prestigious as Uchiha Mikoto could be so…"

"Honest," Kushina filled in. "Stop sulking or I swear that I'll never let you see your sons again."

"Sons?" Minato snorted. "I only have one son, damn it. The other one doesn't even acknowledge me."

"Kyuubi do acknow–"

"I wasn't talking about Kyuubi, Kushina. I was talking about Uzumaki Naruto, who refused to even share my last name a few years ago. That cruel boy let me love him until he started high school and then he switched to your last name, only to show me how little he loves me back. And now, only two years since he forgave me for my sins, he turns his back to me."

"There are more mistakes in that statement than in anything else you've ever said. Naruto is not a cruel boy – he as a man, damn it. And he does love you, in his own little way. You can't call him cruel – you were the one forming him into the man he is today!"

Kushina stood up, a fierce look on her face. A look that told Minato everything he needed to know.

"Ever since he forgave_ us_ he has started to go back to that insecure little daddy's boy he was before he started high school and made friends! Everything isn't about you, Minato, nor is everything about him!"

Minato stared at her, his heart beating faster than ever before.

"I love you both! I love you all so, so much! Why can't you see that you're not good for each other? Why can't you see that when you're close you're destroying each other?!" Her last words turned into a hysteric screech that probably scared off anyone walking close to their house.

With a mad look on her face, she walked away from her husband. She had to call Kyuubi and make sure that Jiraiya hadn't done anything stupid yet.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** No, the chapter isn't proof-read. I am really, really sorry for all the delays I'm making. Thank you all for reviewing! I try to respond on every single one, but God, if life isn't messing with me right now. I'm sorry for the shortness, but I hope you forgive me?

Thank you for reading!


	13. Slackerbitch

**Moving On**

_Slackerbitch _

After a long and heated discussion with Kyuubi, Kushina found that she must have the craziest family ever. She had spoken with Jiraiya too, telling him that he should not be any more careful with Naruto just because his heart was broken at the moment. The blonde boy needed to man up before she could even look him in the eyes again.

And to be honest, she was ashamed over her husband's behaviour. She had no idea how blind she had been. How could she not have seen how _selfish_ Minato became in Naruto's presence? How could she not have seen how_ small_ Naruto became in Minato's presence?

No, from now on she had no intention on letting them see each other again. She was a stubborn woman, and now was the right time to let it show.

She had also made a quick call to Mikoto, only to apologise for her husband's actions and asking how Sasuke was doing. She had actually smiled when Mikoto told her – in a hushed and pained tone – that her youngest had quit his job at the family company.

Maybe that was good for the young Uchiha, to explore himself and the world outside the walls of Uchiha tradition.

Maybe he would find Naruto again, but this time not as a curious teenager that was stuck with his father's teachings.

It was with a light head and a smile on her lips that Kushina fell asleep, alone.

UAUAUA

Jiraiya wasn't sure if he was supposed to be shocked or grateful. He settled on both.

"You proof-read all my work in two days?!"

The young man gave a curt nod. "Yes, I did. Now, will you leave me alone?"

Jiraiya blinked, before looking around. Naruto was nowhere close, and Sasuke didn't have to know that the blonde was supposed to come there in half an hour to show Jiraiya around. He hoped that Sasuke would be gone by then, so he had to hurry a little and make this discussion quick.

"Of course not!" Jiraiya boomed. "I'll send you the next piece as soon as I've finished the four last chapters."

It was with a groan that the Uchiha handed him the sorted folders with papers. Jiraiya took it gratefully. "The details are a little off. There are some paragraphs that are underlined with purple – those are the places where you need pictures to illustrate whatever you're trying to explain."

"Hm. Thank you, my boy. I'll try to find an illustrator as soon as I can!"

"Not my problem," Sasuke said and shrugged. "Goodbye, Jiraiya-san."

"Goodbye, Sasuke-kun! Have a lovely day!"

UAUAUA

Fifteen minutes late, Naruto ran to the hotel where he was supposed to meet his Godfather. He saw Jiraiya outside the hotel, talking happily with a woman. The blonde shook his head in dismay and walked up to the white-haired man.

Jiraiya didn't even notice him.

It wasn't a great hit on his ego, no.

He tugged at the pervert's sleeve. The woman gave him an irritated look. Obviously she didn't want him to interrupt Jiraiya's flatter to her. But he did anyways.

"Daddy, you promised mom you wouldn't flirt with other women!"

Jiraiya looked horrified as the woman gave him a disgusted look and walked away with a huff.

"You insolent brat! And here I was going to be nice and help you out." Jiraiya started walking from the hotel entrance towards the nice restaurant put further down on the street. Naruto almost had to jog if he wanted to keep up with the tall man.

"What do you mean by helping me out? Oi, old man! Don't ignore me!" Naruto jumped up on the white-haired man from behind, and Jiraiya was fast to grip him under his thighs, so that the blonde didn't fall off. Naruto put his hands on Jiraiya's broad shoulders and let himself be carried, despite the fact that he was a twenty-four year old man.

"What I mean is that if you help me out, I'll give you anything you want."

"...this can't be good."

"I just need some pictures to my new book!" Jiraiya hosted up Naruto on his back a little further.

"Nooo!"

Jiraiya stopped so abruptly that Naruto would have fallen off his back if he hadn't gripped Jiraiya's jacket. "You know, I think you'll like this version."

"And why is this version any different?" Naruto slid down Jiraiya's back as the white-haired man let go of him. They entered the restaurant, Naruto walking next to Jiraiya. Not behind him. Naruto had already decided. He would never again walk behind another person.

"Because it's being proof-read by one of the biggest perverts in history!"

"Oh my God..." Naruto's eyes widened. "Is Hatake Kakashi proof-reading your story?!"

"Hatake Kaka– wait a minute!" Jiraiya shook his head. "You have to think better than one of your ex-boyfriend's former teachers."

"He isn't just Sasuke's former teacher. He was actually my co-worker, like, two years ago," Naruto informed with a pout. They got to a table in the corner, where they could talk without being over-heard or having to listen to someone else's conversation.

"Now, please just read it and paint something nice to it. For your one and only godfather."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Jiraiya was playing on the guilt card. That was not good, for Naruto always fell for it.

"No," he said firmly. "No, no, no and no. I won't do it again."

He would _not_ draw porn again.

UAUAUA

Shikamaru stretched. He was tired, but he would have to wake up anyway. He had to meet up with Kiba and Gaara today. It was their own little routine, to meet up every Wednesday or Thursday and catch up with each other.

Sometimes Lee or Hinata joined, and sometimes Shikamaru even brought the blonde sexbomb that was currently by his side. He brushed some of the blonde strands out of her face, and she shuffled.

Her blue eyes fluttered open, and it took her awhile to understand that she was at her boyfriend's house and that he was staring at her. "Hi," she said with a goofy smile.

"Hi," he answered calmly. She cuddled up next to him, bringing warmth with her to his side. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her even closer. She smiled.

"Are you meeting up with Gaara and Kiba tomorrow?"

"The day after that."

"So…no Naruto or Sasuke this time either?" She asked carefully. He shook his head. "Do they even know that you guys meet up behind their backs and keep contact with each other, while they just live in their own little worlds?"

"…No, they don't know."

"Too bad. Maybe I could get the chance to meet them properly if you actually called them. I mean, I've only seen Naruto and Sasuke at Inuzuka's wedding, and then they didn't even say hello. How rude isn't that? I mean, I'm Naruto's best friend's older sister!"

UAUAUA

It was with a flushed face that Naruto read through the proof-read story that was his godfather's.

He held the tip of his pen over a blank paper, unsure what to draw. These characters... He swore that he could recognise them from something. There was something about them that made him feel giddy, happy and nervous at the same time.

He could particularly recognise the paragraphs underlined with purple where the characters visited a pub, and one of the characters got hit on, and the other character ended up hitting the waiter that flirted with the first character.

Chaotic scene, yes, but Naruto knew that he could picture it.

He must have seen it in a movie, or maybe read it in a book, because he was sure that he could recall something stupid like that.

He meant; no person could be possessive enough to hit a waiter for flirting with their boyfriend, right? There couldn't possibly be a poor soul with a boyfriend that protective!

Naruto almost choked on the water he had been gulping down as realisation hit him in the face. The glass of water slid out of his hand, crashing on the floor.

"_Because it's being proof-read by one of the biggest perverts in history!"_

"The biggest pervert..." Naruto's eyes widened.

When had Jiraiya met Sasuke?!

What were the odds of his godfather and his ex-boyfriend getting together to write a porn book? As soon as it had sunk in, he became furious.

He became furious, not because Jiraiya hadn't told him, but because the bastard that was proof-reading his godfather's porn novel was using their experiences to fill out the story! How dared he?!

Naruto's furious thoughts were interrupted when a red-haired man entered the room.

"Naru? What are you– what happened?" Upon seeing his little brother's mad face, he took a step back. It was a long time ago he had seen his little brother angry, but he sure could remember that time when he and Zabuza had experienced Naruto's wrath when they had stolen the blonde's note pad.

"That pervert! I'm going to wring his neck!" Naruto stood up so abruptly that the chair fell over. "I'm going to rip off his skin and gouge his heart out with my bare fingers!"

Naruto took a step over the broken glass on the floor, ignoring that the wood would get ugly spots if they didn't wipe away the water.

Kyuubi let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when his little brother stalked past him and out to the hall.

At least the anger wasn't directed towards him.

Grabbing Kyuubi's car keys and one of the jackets in the hall, he barely had time to jump in his sneakers. He kept mumbling incoherent, dirty words to himself as he passed a suspicious-looking man that had once offered him "some good stuff."

He soon got to Kyuubi's ugly, old car and climbed in.

He had never been one for driving, or travel by car at all, since trains went faster. But he was too angry to even think of the options that would take him to his destination faster. He dug in his jeans pocket, finding his cell phone, and then succeeded in calling the Uchiha.

"_Uchiha,"_ answered a calm voice on the other line.

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto demanded.

There was a slight pause, and if it would have been anybody else than Itachi, the person would have been questioning whom he was talking to. _"He would be in his new apartment,"_ Itachi finally answered.

"The address, Itachi." The tone in Naruto's voice told Itachi not to deny him anything, and Naruto found himself writing down the address while waiting for the queue to subside. "Thank you. Have a nice day." He hung up on the one and only Uchiha Itachi, not regretting it at all.

UAUAUA

If Sasuke had been any other person than whom he was, he would have reacted. He would maybe have gasped, or said something, maybe even cried. But he wasn't, therefore he stayed silent. In his silent reaction he gave himself a moment to gather his thoughts.

'_Me. Naruto. Here. What?' _

Maybe the thoughts weren't very coherent, but at least he could still think. He felt his stomach cringe, hope filling his chest and he felt the urge to make a sound. Any kind of sound, just to express how happy he was to see his ex-boyfriend.

Sasuke blinked once more, his brain slowly starting to function again when he took in Naruto's appearance.

The blonde hair was ruffled – as if he had been in a great hurry – and his too big clothes were wrinkly. There was ink on Naruto's talented fingers, and the straight nose on Naruto's face was slightly pink from the chilly weather outside. The blue eyes were narrowed and the scowl wasn't very complimenting on Naruto's usually happy, handsome face.

Naruto was angry.

Sasuke parted his lips, still unsure of what to say. But before he could say something, an open hand collided with his cheek. He let out a surprised sound despite himself. His eyes widened, but Naruto's angry expression didn't disappear.

Slowly he brought his own hand to his abused cheek. "Why?" It was only a whisper, spoken so lightly that Naruto almost didn't hear it.

"Because you deserve it." Naruto didn't look very convinced, as if he was trying to figure out the real reasons, weighing options in his mind. Sasuke had seen that look on Naruto many times before, that thoughtful expression before the blonde mixed some colours for a painting.

Sasuke brought his hand up, slapping Naruto across the face weakly. The blonde looked just as surprised as Sasuke felt.

"Damn you."

Next thing Sasuke knew, he was pressed against the closed door behind him, a pair of lips against his own. He felt Naruto's hands roaming over his chest.

"Damn you for working so much."

Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's cheekbone. The hands had now stopped on Sasuke's hips, and the Uchiha slowly encircled the blonde with his arms. He breathed in Naruto's scent and nuzzled his nose in blonde hair.

"Damn you for leaving me all alone."

Sasuke opened his mouth as soon as he felt Naruto's lips over his own again. There were no tongues in the open-mouthed kiss. Sasuke tilted his head to suck harder on Naruto's upper lip.

"Damn you for letting me leave you."

Naruto bucked his hips against Sasuke's, their breaths mingling hotly upon their parted lips.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's butt, forcing the blonde to wrap his legs around his waist if he didn't want to fall. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, whispering something that Sasuke couldn't catch.

"You're going to fuck me so hard," Naruto whispered next to his ex-lover's ear, "that I won't be able to sit down for a month."

Sasuke felt a shiver search its way down his spine, and he clumsily tried to open the door behind him. They stumbled into the hall, and Sasuke leaned against the wall to keep himself on his feet.

Before he had the chance to even think about taking this to the bedroom, Naruto growled, "don't you even think about prolonging this. Take me here. Take me _now_."

Sasuke nodded stupidly, sliding down on the floor, Naruto automatically straddling him. He carefully sneaked his fingers inside of Naruto's shirt to touch that warm, smooth skin.

"Don't!" Naruto snapped. Sasuke quickly removed his fingers, afraid to repeat what had happened a few months ago, a few nights before they visited Aburame Shino the first time. "I need you to take me _hard_, Uchiha."

Sasuke swallowed, taking this as permission to touch, and gripped the hem of his ex-boyfriend's shirt. He pulled it off the blonde, and as soon as the jacket and shirt lay on the floor, Naruto's lips were on his again.

They shared a wet, eager kiss with open mouths and as little tongue as possible, for they both knew better than to add tongues in such heated kisses. Sasuke would get pissed if there were bloodstains on his floor.

Naruto grinded his hips against Sasuke's, and the Uchiha let out a hoarse groan. Naruto's hands roaming over his well-toned chest and abdomen felt so good that Sasuke almost didn't know what to do.

Naruto licked his ear, nibbling on his earlobe and panting hotly against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's naked back, noticing that the blonde was more beautiful than he could remember – but then again, it had been months since he had had sex with Naruto.

His hands travelled downwards, Naruto arching his back when Sasuke's hands reached the hem of his jeans. Long fingers sneaked inside of his boxers, and the blonde gasped loudly. The Uchiha had to force himself not to let out a sound as Naruto's cold hands sneaked in under his shirt.

The blonde rubbed himself against Sasuke, letting out a long, bright moan. Sasuke kneaded Naruto's ass carefully, not wanting to miss one spot.

"Harder," Naruto whispered, "touch me harder."

Sasuke shivered as his hands made contact with the bare, smooth skin of Naruto's ass. He cleared his throat, trying to say something. But all he could do was touch the perfect ass under his hands and make Naruto rub against him. His mind was spinning, and all he could think was that, _'angry make-up sex with Naruto had to be the best thing ever.'_

The way Naruto unbuckled his belt brought him back to the sweet, sweet reality where Naruto was undressing him. He lifted his hips up to let Naruto pull down his pants and boxers. He hissed as Naruto's hand brushed against his arousal.

The blonde smirked, not bothering to pull down the pants or boxers further down than to the Uchiha's ankles. He clumsily fought with his own zipper and button, and Sasuke brought his hands up to help.

His long fingers easily unbuttoned and unzipped Naruto's pants, and they fell to the floor as soon Sasuke let them go. Sasuke, being who he is, instantly noticed that Naruto was wearing new, black boxers. He caressed Naruto's well-toned abdomen – had the blonde started to work out again? – and let his hands wander down to sunkissed thighs.

Naruto whimpered, his hands massaging Sasuke's shoulders. "Too slow," Naruto breathed. "Too gentle…"

Sasuke quickly changed their positions, pushing Naruto to the floor harshly. He stood on all fours above the blonde, taking his time to inspect the body he hadn't been allowed to touch for so long.

Naruto had muscled up slightly, and Sasuke wondered if it was because the blonde had nothing to do during the days.

The blonde shifted under him, bringing his clothed erection up to brush against Sasuke's naked one. They both fought with taking off Naruto's underwear, but as soon as they were off Sasuke felt his mouth go dry in anticipation.

"Now fuck me!" Naruto leaned up and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. The Uchiha leaned down immediately, so that Naruto's neck wouldn't hurt. The blonde's hands moved over his back, and he let out a small gasp when he felt Naruto's short nails against his skin. "Fuck me…!"

Sasuke nodded, feeling dazed, as he brought down his hand to Naruto's ass.

"I don't have time for that," Naruto whispered desperately. "Fuck me dry, Sasuke. Please, Sasuke…"

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, "of course, baby–"

"No!" Naruto shook his head. "No. Not 'baby'. Say my real name, Sasuke. Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't say anything more, simply putting his hands on Naruto's thighs, caressing them before helping his flexible ex-boyfriend to spread his legs even further. The tip of his erection brushed against Naruto's pink hole, and the blonde gasped. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, trying to concentrate.

His mind, however, didn't plan on co-operating. All of his thoughts were a mess, and he couldn't help but feel slightly at Naruto's mercy, even though he was the one on top.

"Uchiha, I swear to God–" Naruto abruptly stopped his whispered threat as Sasuke pushed himself in. "Oh…fuck, you're so much bigger than that damn dildo…"

Sasuke would have chuckled, but he was trying to stay still while Naruto adjusted to his size. When he felt Naruto's hands travel up his arms and over his shoulders, to stay on his back, he knew that he could move.

He pulled himself out, slowly. He hissed upon feeling Naruto clawing on his back, trying to get him to move faster.

"Naruto," he whispered in the blonde's ear. He thrust inside. "Oh, God…"

"Ah, ah! Yes, Sasuke, yes…" Naruto's short nails ranked over pale skin, trying to get a grasp but not being able to get a hold as the perfect body moved above him. "Yes, oh yes, yes!"

Sasuke grunted, pounding into Naruto harshly. He moved his hands to each side of Naruto's head, trying to support his weight on them. Naruto's legs were wrapped around Sasuke, the blonde's hands on the Uchiha's back to claw for more.

"Mm! Yes! Harder!" Naruto's voice filled the apartment, but Sasuke was too busy pleasing himself and the blonde under him to even think about the fact that the door was still open and they were fucking in the hall. "Ah, Sasuke, _harder_!"

Hot liquid ran down his spine, and Sasuke guessed that it was blood. He didn't mind, seeing as Naruto clawing on his back wasn't that bad. He went slower, slamming harder and harder into the sunkissed body under him.

Naruto let out a yelp, his back arching off the floor and his hands now clenched into fists on Sasuke's scratched back. One of the hands disappeared, and Sasuke watched as Naruto brought his hand down to stroke himself.

He moved slightly faster, wanting to cum as soon as possible. Oh, the pleasure was driving him insane.

Naruto moaned under him, and Sasuke forced himself to stay silent, but he was sure that Naruto could hear how his heart was beating and how ragged his breath was.

He went faster, Naruto already leaking under him. Naruto's face scrunched up in that beautiful way he only did when he was climaxing. "Oh, Sasuke," the blonde breathed out.

Sasuke kept driving into him, harder and faster than before, feeling how he was getting so close.

"Naruto." He let out a deep moan as he was pushed over the edge, and he spilled his seed inside of the panting blonde.

Naruto let out a small sound upon being filled so generously by his former lover. He arched his back as Sasuke removed himself from him. The Uchiha sat on the floor, his breathing still too uneven to let him think straight.

It could have been seconds, maybe minutes, before Sasuke even registered what had happened. He looked around in the hall, noticing that the door was still open and that his sperm was slowly dripping out from Naruto.

Without thinking, he heaved himself and Naruto up in some clumsy way, and led the blonde to the bedroom. He was too tired to even consider cleaning, and pulled Naruto down in his big, soft bed.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **I hope that it was good enough. Please review! Constructive critism is loved in any kind or form! Thank you **MrsHellman**, my dear girlfriend (I'm the seme, just want you to know), for beta reading!


	14. Pure Morning

**Moving**** On**

_Pure Morning_

It was warm. His pillow was hard, but it didn't matter. It smelt good. Naruto stretched, his toes curling under the blanket and his arms coming to wrap around his naked, warm, nice-smelling pillow.

Confused, he fluttered his eyes open. He flew up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes before he looked around. Lavender-coloured walls, a few books on the nightstand, grey and clean sheets.

No. This was certainly not Kyuubi's guestroom.

He frowned, looking to his right. Blue eyes widened comically upon seeing a very naked Uchiha Sasuke lying next to him. He swallowed once, yesterday slowly coming back. Everything was repeated in his mind as he thought it over.

He had slept with Sasuke.

Why?

Naruto blinked. He had come to Sasuke's apartment to beat the crap out of him, not letting the Uchiha fuck him! He fell down on the mattress again, giving up. What point was it regretting what you had done?

He would just have to say what he thought to Sasuke and it would be over. That sounded good.

He poked the Uchiha next to him, knowing how much he hated that. He was planning out what to say quickly as Sasuke stirred and stretched, ready to open his eyes. He would just have to say that he knew what the bastard had done – using_ their_ experiences in his godfather's _porn _book!

Sasuke shifted so that he lay on his back, one arm coming around Naruto's shoulders to pull him closer. Obviously the Uchiha didn't know that Naruto was going to give him a piece of his mind. Then he wouldn't act so touchy-feely.

He opened his mouth and let out exactly what he felt like saying.

"You're mean."

Sasuke blinked, looking to the side so that he could see Naruto's facial expressions. The blonde that was lying on his arm stared up in the ceiling.

"Well, you're stupid."

They both blinked at Sasuke's reply, equally surprised.

"You're selfish," Naruto accused.

Sasuke snorted. "And you're not?"

"... At least I'm not mean."

The silence was heavy, and Naruto rolled over to his stomach so that he could look Sasuke in the eyes. So, he had yet to tell Sasuke that he hated him, but as soon as he opened his mouth everything and all but that came out.

"Why did you agree on helping Jiraiya with his book?" Naruto didn't move his eyes from Sasuke, wanting to see the Uchiha's reaction. At first, Sasuke's stoic expression didn't change, but realisation washed over him soon enough. "You didn't think that I would get to know, right?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I didn't agree on helping Jiraiya with anything. He forced it on me."

"Hm." Naruto chewed on his lower lip. "I guess it makes sense. I mean, how on Earth are you going to manage that with all your stupid work?"

Sasuke scowled, and Naruto wondered if it was the wrong thing to say. "You know, Naruto… I left my job last month."

The silence that followed was thick, and Naruto found that he almost couldn't breathe. He let out a weak, "why?"

He didn't get an answer, seeing as Sasuke sat up in front of him with the scowl still on his face. They stared at each other, both wondering what the hell had happened between them for it to become so awkward.

"I still love you, you know."

Naruto almost choked on Sasuke's words. He looked away, unsure if he wanted to see Sasuke with that annoyed expression on his face. "I didn't want to hear that, Sasuke."

"But, baby–"

"Don't 'baby' me, Sasuke! I'm not your babe anymore!" Naruto groaned in aggravation, running his hands through his tussled hair. "God, why can't you just give up on us? Why, Sasuke? Why can't you just _give up_?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but didn't answer. Naruto tried to catch the Uchiha's eyes, but Sasuke looked away. The non-comment spoke a lot more than any words would have done, and Naruto found himself angry with Sasuke again.

"Give up, Sasuke. We were nothing more than a high school romance!"

Sasuke snapped back at him. "Excuse me?"

Naruto became a little confused, what had he done wrong now? "Give up?"

"After that."

"Sasuke?" Naruto tried.

"After that!"

Biting his lip, Naruto wished that he could take his words back. "We were nothing more than a high school romance."

"I dare you to say that again," Sasuke growled. Naruto narrowed his eyes, feeling even more furious. "I dare you to say that ever again…"

"We were _nothing_ more than a high school romance."

"Say it like you mean it and I will _not_ be held responsible for my actions," Sasuke warned. The dangerous expression on Sasuke's face told Naruto that he was being completely serious.

"Sasuke…" Naruto leaned forward, his pressing his lips against his ex-boyfriend's. As he leaned back, he looked at Sasuke's nightstand. "What are you reading?"

The Uchiha looked completely taken back at Naruto's question. "Huh?"

"Reading. What are you reading?"

"Oh." Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, but he seemed to realise that Naruto was just being stupid and trying to distract him. He smacked his tongue impatiently.

"Must you do that sound?" Naruto questioned, looking annoyed. Sasuke smacked his tongue yet again, but this time he was ignored as Naruto stared at the clock. "I really should go back to Kyuubi."

"I'll get you some painkillers first." Sasuke unconsciously caressed Naruto's cheek before standing up and walking out of the room. Naruto looked after him, wondering how quick the painkillers would work, because his lower back was really hurting.

He shifted, now wondering how he couldn't have noticed the pain until now. Oh, it was really uncomfortable.

"Sasuke! Damn you and your big cock!"

UAUAUA

Kiba had been nervous ever since he woke up. He didn't know how you hung out with Uchiha Sasuke. What if Sasuke's way of hanging out was sitting in silence and think – or even worse; read a book.

Hinata had assured him that Sasuke was just like any other human being; a normal male that just wanted to be a little social with one of his former roommates.

Kiba knew better, though; Sasuke was_ not_ just like any other human being.

He had been standing outside the apartment building for almost five minutes before he pressed on the button next to the sign that read 'Uchiha Sasuke.' There was a buzz that told him that the door was open.

He entered, noticing that it didn't reek of smoke like most apartment buildings. There were two elevators that seemed to work, but he didn't risk it. Sasuke didn't live too high up, anyway, so he could take the stairs instead.

He jogged up to the fifth floor, slightly out of breath when he stopped outside the thick, brown door. He took a deep breath and knocked harshly on the door.

It was now or never.

The door was opened only a few seconds later, but not by Sasuke.

Kiba's dark brown eyes widened upon the sight of Uzumaki Naruto, clad in only a too big sweatshirt.

"You…are not the pizza guy."

Kiba looked at the money in Naruto's hand, and then over the lean legs that was visible from under the black sweatshirt. "No, from all I know I still work at the kennel. Now, Naruto, mind explaining _what the fuck you are doing at _Sasuke's_ apartment_?!"

Naruto inhaled. Then exhaled. But he didn't utter a word, and Kiba found himself getting further more annoyed with the blonde. Naruto's hair was still wet, indicating that he had recently stepped out from the shower. "Would you like to come inside?"

Kiba gave a curt nod and then stalked past Naruto, ignoring the shorter man's surprised sound as he was pushed out of the way.

Pouting, Naruto followed. Kiba briefly wondered if the blonde got stupider each day.

Kiba found Sasuke in the kitchen, only dressed in a pair of light blue pyjama pants that hung low on his hips. "Tell me, Uchiha, what the hell Naruto is doing here?"

Sasuke looked over at the blonde, whom was now leaning against the doorframe. "Uhh… He…"

Kiba spun around, ready to yell at the blonde instead. "How the hell are you guys supposed to work things out if you can't help but screwing up all the time?!"

"The bastard started it!"

"No!" Kiba howled. "Sasuke didn't start anything, you didn't start anything – you provoke each other into doing stupid things! Why can't you find another poor soul to torture, Naruto?!"

Naruto flinched. "Wha–"

"Yes!" Kiba nodded hotly. "I just insulted you, if you didn't notice, you brain-dead blonde!"

"Enough!"

Kiba turned, wondering why the _hell _Sasuke had interrupted him. With his back turned to Naruto, he couldn't see the hurt look on the blonde's face. Sasuke looked angry – no, furious.

"You can't just come in here and insult him when you know nothing," Sasuke growled dangerously. "I really hope that you plan on apologising."

Kiba gaped. "But he… Can't you see what you are doing? Why can't you just–"

"I don't think I need any words of wisdom from _you_, Inuzuka." Sasuke looked so angry. "Maybe we should cancel our plans and decide not to talk until I have suppressed the terrible urge to kill you that I have right now."

Kiba nodded dumbly. He threw a dirty look at Naruto before storming out of the room. Oh, he was going to have a lovely talk to his friends and see what they thought about all this _shit_.

UAUAUA

Naruto curled up in the comfy sofa, bringing his legs up to his chest and hugging them. He glanced at Sasuke, who was sitting on the other side of the sofa. Sasuke was looking at him, and he didn't bother to hide it.

"I can run after him and kick his ass if you want me to," Sasuke offered. They looked at each other, and Naruto was the first to look away with a small blush on his nose. It was with a small smirk that Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto's cheekbone.

They stayed silent for a long time, the pizza that had arrived for only a few minutes ago left untouched on the coffee table.

Naruto looked up on the handsome Uchiha, and their eyes locked.

"We will always be so much more than a high school romance."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Damn, I'm nice. It's short, but at least I updated_ fast_! I really enjoyed your reviews, and I hope you'll share your thoughts with me yet again. Not proof-read yet. I'm going to force my baby (**MrsHellman**) to edit all the chapters…hehe… She'll hate me when she reads this xD


	15. Dysfunctional

**Moving On**

_Dysfunctional_

"So it's a way of saying that I'm ugly, right?" Naruto asked as he started at his ex-boyfriend, who simply shrugged it off. "Just finer words for it?"

"Right."

"Wait... you're saying that I'm ugly!?"

"I'm not. You said it," Sasuke answered as he made sure that his eardrum hadn't burst due to the volume of the other man's voice.

"Sasuke! Why would you call me _ugly_!?" The blonde angrily stomped his foot in the ground, pouting. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how he had ever ended up with someone so immature? "You're such a bastard!"

"My parents were married."

Naruto didn't even take the time to register what the other male had said before he went on screaming again. "Oh, you know what I mean! You're so gonna pay for calling me _ugly_!"

"I'm counting on i— ow! Naruto!"

UAUAUA

Kiba's house was not huge by any means, but it certainly wasn't small. Their living room easily took in more than five persons, and right now, Shikamaru, Gaara and Kiba were sitting in there, all three wearing serious faces. It felt a little odd though; Gaara had to confess, to sit in Kiba's house.

He had been there before – plenty of times – and yet it hadn't felt this awkward ever. Now they all knew why they were sitting there in the comfortable sofa, the TV turned off and Hinata making tea in the kitchen.

It was awkward, even for Kiba himself, until Shikamaru decided to crush the tension with a bored comment.

"This is troublesome." There was a pause as Shikamaru eyed both Kiba and Gaara. "I can't see why we have to interfere with their _love life_. If they want to be together we should let them – they just seem to fit together."

"They don't fit together!" Kiba cried out, finally getting the chance to yell his lungs out. "Naruto is just as bipolar as his stupid bro – I swear! He _is_ bipolar. And why can't Sasuke just keep it in his pants? Then we wouldn't have to sit here."

"If Sasuke could keep _it_ in his pants, he would never have asked Naruto out in the first place back in high school," Shikamaru pointed out. Gaara could tell that the brunette rather would be somewhere else, rather than sitting there and discuss this. "Let it go, Kiba. Let them do whatever they want. They'll learn from their mistakes."

"No! They just don't!" Kiba shook his head out of frustration. "If it's something we should've learned by hanging out with them, it's that they don't learn from their mistakes! Never! They're thick-headed idiots!"

"Geez, Kiba. Knock it off," Shikamaru drawled as he rolled his eyes. "Maybe it was just one of those goodbye-fucks, they've got a pretty hard time to stay sex free, you know."

"A goodbye-fuck!?" Kiba yelled out as he pulled at his hair. "A fucking goodbye-fuck!?"

"Yeah...?" Shikamaru said uncertainly as he saw that the brunette was about to – not only ripping his hair off – but his entire head.

"You've watched too much television." This time, it was Gaara who spoke up. "You're both idiots, but Shikamaru has a point. Let them do what they want, Kiba."

"B-but—"

"No. I really mean it, Inuzuka. If we're lucky, both of them will come skipping up the driveway – hand in hand – with big grins on their faces. If we're unlucky, they will simply disappear into different parts of Tokyo to never see each other again." Gaara's voice was serious, so Kiba wisely shut up.

They stared at Gaara, Shikamaru wondering if the red-head had been serious or just fucking with them. Kiba blinked once in confusion.

"But," Gaara leaned back as Hinata arrived with the tea, "I'm sure that we will be neither lucky nor unlucky – because none of that will ever happen. They love each other—"

"But just love isn't enough!"

"—and maybe that's just enough."

UAUAUA

"So you're basically saying that you hadn't had sex since we broke up – until yesterday, that is."

"Mm..." Sasuke answered through gritted teeth.

"I didn't have sex with anyone else either," Naruto confessed, as if trying to make Sasuke cheer up.

It only made the Uchiha roll his eye though; why the blonde would have slept with anyone else was confusing to him.

"I know," he answered instead of smacking the blonde over the head.

"Oh, you're so wise, Sasuke." Naruto's words were dripping with sarcasm and it made Sasuke sigh.

"Shut up, you little moron." A dangerous smirk graced Sasuke's handsome features.

"Ah! Stop that! It tickles! Sasuke!"

UAUAUA

God, Kyuubi detested his cell phone. Why had he ever decided that he needed one? Hell, maybe he didn't even need it.

He reached out his hand, gripping the blaring phone and pushing the answering button before pressing it against his ear. "Who the fuck are you and how do you want to die?"

"_...Kyuubi – that's no way to greet your father," _answered the voice on the other line after a pregnant silence.

"Minato?" Kyuubi sat up, slightly surprised to hear his father's voice. "What do you want? It's like," Kyuubi threw a look over his pillow, "eleven in the morning."

"_Oh, I merely wanted to meet up with my son." _Minato's voice was a bit strained and exhausted.

"Your son?" the red-head asked incredulously.

"_Yes, Kyuubi. Has the alcohol finally destroyed your brain?"_ Minato sighed.

"So, you're in Tokyo or something?" Kyuubi asked with a mocking tone, lacing together with a hint of curiosity.

"_No. I wanted to hear if you wanted me to pay for a ticket to Kyoto, so that you can come and hang out." _Kyuubi held in the snort he was about to release.

"Yeah, sure. I haven't talked to Mom in ages anyways."

UAUAUA

"Is that ice cream?" Sasuke asked, silently asking himself if Naruto had left the apartment at all and wondering when the blonde in that case had gotten the time to get an ice cream.

"Why? You're not getting any. It's mine," Naruto blurted out quickly, a glare set on Sasuke.

"Where did you get it from?"

Naruto glared at him.

"Fine! It's yours! I took it! God, you don't have to be such a bitch about it!" Naruto almost pressed the ice cream in Sasuke's face.

"Bitch?" Sasuke repeated, his voice dangerously low.

"Yeah... sorry. Hehe."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **I posted it. Then I deleted it, because my beta (my lovely girlfriend – **MrsHellman**) said it was shit. Now she's fixed it and it's up again. Please review! (Try not to be too mean, because I feel like shit right now – the stress is _killing_ me.)


	16. Devil Man

**Moving On**

_Devil Man_

"What do you think?" Naruto entered the room, dressed in casual clothes; a black t-shirt with an orange smiley on it, along with a pair of white, tight jeans that hugged his slender legs sexily.

"Now _that's_ hot," Sasuke blurted out as he unconsciously licked his lips.

"Sasuke..." Naruto shined with a blush on his facial features.

"Seriously. I'm not sure if I ever want you to take it off," Sasuke confessed with an arched brow.

"Sasuke!"

"Fine! It's so ridiculously hot that you look ugly!"

"Ha! I'll wear it anyways!" Naruto exited the room with a triumphant grin, failing to notice the small, victorious smirk on Sasuke's face.

UAUAUA

Minato remembered when he had taught his boys to ride a bike. He taught Kyuubi when Naruto had just learned how to walk. The red-head had no problems riding the bike, learning after only a few weeks.

Minato could still see the victorious grin on Kyuubi's face, how Kyuubi teased his baby brother for not even being able to speak complete sentences. Kushina had been so proud over Kyuubi, gushing over him, telling him that if he kept being such a good boy he would be a great role model for his younger brother.

Kyuubi didn't like hearing that. Kyuubi didn't like expectations. Kyuubi didn't like anything. At least not anything that Minato knew about, so he guessed that his oldest son was still scarred from his tragic and traumatising childhood.

"Who was that? On the phone?"

Minato spun around, surprised to see his beautiful wife standing there. She had crossed her arms over her chest, her lips a firm line. She was beautiful – when had he forgotten that?

"You didn't call Naruto, did you?" Her eyes narrowed, and she looked ready to attack if he answered wrong.

"I didn't. I called Kyuubi, and he's coming by in two days."

"Oh?" She didn't look surprised at all, but he shrugged it off. The dangerous expression on her face turned into a smug look. "Tell me, Minato... " she trailed off, walking up to him. She pressed against him, and he felt the counter's edge cut in his hips, but he didn't mind at all. "Have we ever had sex in here?"

"No." Minato felt the left corner of his mouth twitch.

"Then let's change that."

UAUAUA

"Hmm... blue." Naruto said as he circled around the room.

"Blue? You sure?" Sasuke's dark eyes followed Naruto's form as the blonde moved around the sofa.

"Yeah. If you're going to redo this hideous room, you need blue. Dark blue." Naruto nodded to himself as he sat down next to Sasuke, wanting to get warmer. It was pretty cold, seeing as the window had been open for about an hour.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke wasn't sure if he questioned the colour or Naruto's choice about sitting so close.

"For heaven's sake yes! I am bloody sure, Uchiha!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were going to say orange. Honestly."

"Why would I say orange?" Naruto wondered, confused.

"Because it's your favourite colour." Sasuke answered, leaving Naruto a bit surprised. He hadn't counted on Sasuke remembering his favourite colour. Or maybe he was just hoping, so that they could re-start completely.

"It may be, but I'm not the one living here, am I?"

"...Point taken."

UAUAUA

"What's bothering you, honey?" Hinata asked, entering the bathroom even though Kiba was on his way into the shower. He gave a surprised yelp and jumped into the shower, almost slipping.

"Hinata! You scared the hell out of me!"

"O-oh... sorry." A blush graced her nose. "I just wondered if you were okay."

Kiba sighed, turning on the water. He gave Hinata a look, silently asking her to join him. She saw the look, the blush getting darker as she started to unbutton her blouse.

"So?" She asked once her blouse hit the floor. "Are you okay?"

Kiba nodded dumbly. He raked a hand through his brown, wet hair as he looked his wife over. "I'm just annoyed. Why can't they get it right? Why can't they understand that they need more than their stubbornness and iron will to keep together?"

Hinata slid out from her bra and panties before joining her husband. "I don't know, Kiba-kun. But every couple can't be like us." The blush got even darker. "And I hope that you understand that even if they're not perfect together, they might work better with each other than with anyone else."

He nodded once, before his eyes travelled down to Hinata's chest. With a big grin, he leaned down and captured her lips.

UAUAUA

"Mou, Sasuke. Have you met Gaara lately?" Naruto was still sitting close to Sasuke in the sofa, even though little of the warmth in the apartment was back.

"Err... no," Sasuke answered, not tearing his eyes from the TV.

"Not me either. Maybe I should call him," Naruto said lightly, moving to get off the sofa. He was stopped by the arm around his shoulders, pulling him back close to Sasuke yet again.

"Not now. If you leave, I'm going to get cold."

"You should've thought about that before you opened the window," Naruto growled, but in truth he wasn't annoyed or irritated with the Uchiha at all. He guessed he could stay a little while longer. He smiled when Sasuke spoke;

"Whatever. Just sit still... or snuggle closer. Your choice."

UAUAUA

Naruto woke up with a subtle ache in his rear. He brought his hands up to rub away the sleep in his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, then poking Sasuke, who was still sleeping next to him.

"Sasuke," he whispered quietly, but the Uchiha merely grunted. "Oi, sleepy head, I'm leaving now."

Sasuke stretched a little. "You've said that the last three mornings..."

"I mean it this time. I need my ADHD pills," Naruto answered.

Sasuke slowly sat up, blinking a few times before his sight became normal. He looked Naruto over once, as if unsure if he would let the blonde go. "Are you...you'll come back, right?"

"If you're lucky," Naruto answered, climbing off the bed, grasping the clothes he had borrowed from Sasuke yesterday when his own clothes had become dirty. "But I guess I'll see you, with you working for my Godfather and all."

"Yeah. I really have to go through the bunch he gave me today. He's really trying with this edition, isn't he?"

"Probably." Naruto shrugged, finally fully dressed. "I have to paint something for the damn book, too."

Sasuke perked up. "You're drawing something dirty?"

"Mhm!" Naruto gave a smile, now finally ready to go home to Kyuubi, after having stayed at Sasuke's place for three days. "Goodbye, Sasuke."

"Goodbye, Naruto."

Naruto walked out of his room, but he didn't fail to hear the faint voice of Sasuke whisper, "I'm going insane."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **I'm so stressed out that my hair is turning grey (not really, I dye my hair regularly) and I've lost two kilos. I'm slowly fading away, so I seriously don't need to hear that this chapter sucked too. Thank you. Reviews are still appreciated!

Oh, and the sequel to **Null and Void** is published (going under the name **Touched**)! If I hear one "the first part was better" I'll seriously stop writing. I give myself enough critique as it is and I know that it isn't as good. But I gladly accept reviews and constructive critism. Thank you!


	17. Dolls

**A/N:** There is a _lime-ish_ moment in this chapter. If you don't like citrus fruits, you're obviously reading stories from the wrong author. **MrsHellman** beta read this chapter. How hot isn't that?! Thank you, Mi-chan =D

**Moving**** On**

_Dolls_

The sound of someone knocking on the door made Sasuke stir. He shifted, burying his face in the pillow, thinking that it must be the damn cat again. It took him a few moments to remember that cats don't knock and that he had dumped Tonbo, Naruto's cat, at Shikamaru's before he moved into the apartment.

He sat up, wondering who the hell dared to interrupt his beauty sleep.

The knocking didn't falter, and he merely pulled on a pair of jeans over his naked ass before walking out of the bedroom. He almost tripped over the laptop that was lying on the floor in the living room, his thoughts still on another place.

He had no idea what time it was; it had to be pretty late, seeing as Naruto had left only a few hours ago, he was sure. He opened the door; his eyes not even half-open, his hair ruffled and his hand currently visiting a place inside of his jeans to scratch an itch.

Picture perfect, no?

"Feel lucky – I'm back."

Sasuke blinked a couple of times, his eyebrows furrowing. "Naruto?"

The blonde in front of him nodded, "I can't get into Kyuubi's apartment. His cell phone is turned off, you know, and have you seen what kind of weather it is outside? Have you seen the weather outside?"

Sasuke shook his head, wondering if Naruto had even noticed his tousled state. He removed his hand from his crotch, stepping aside so that Naruto could come inside; the blonde walked inside, sitting down in the sofa.

Sasuke watched Naruto, who was impatiently tapping his fingers against the coffee table. "What do you want, Naruto? Why are you here?"

"Oh, that's right! I need my pills, but I'm locked out," the blonde answered with a shrug and his facial expression told Sasuke that he was pissed about it.

Sasuke sighed. "Where is Kyuubi then?"

"There was a note on the door..." Naruto stood up, wandering over the room to Sasuke as the latter took a step back when Naruto came too close "...but I can't remember what it said."

Standing on his tiptoes, Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's, but the blonde grimaced, stepping back to examine the Uchiha as if he was something repulsing.

"Your breath sure is _something_, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smacked his tongue twice, silently agreeing.

UAUAUA

Sasuke sighed, taking a hard grip around Naruto's wrist to get the blonde to walk faster. He swore that he would kill Kyuubi as soon as they met again! It was a long while ago since Sasuke met any of Naruto's family, so it was a little sad that he would have to kill Kyuubi during their first meeting after a few months.

The note on Kyuubi's door had been short, and Sasuke actually had to ask Naruto what the red-head had meant, but now they were making their way towards the airport.

After having broken into the house with Naruto's help – after Naruto had unlocked the door with a pin, to be exact – they had only found that Naruto's toothbrush and clothes were left there. The rest was probably on its way to Kyoto in Kyuubi's bags.

Fuck.

UAUAUA

Itachi had never been a big fan of business trips, but he did attend to most of them. It was always a little funnier when Kisame joined, because then he could always torture the much taller male instead of just sitting there.

And this trip wasn't _that_ bad; Kisame was there to entertain him, and the late-summer weather in Kyoto was always nice.

The only bad thing was that they had now spotted two little nuisances. At least Itachi thought that they were two little nuisances – Kisame secretly loved to mock them – and they weren't _that _small either; Sasuke was almost two inches taller than Itachi, and Naruto wasn't much shorter.

"Itachi-san," Kisame spoke up, but Itachi didn't dare to look at the taller man, afraid that Kisame would be smiling that awfully tooth-filled smile of his. "I can see Barbie and Ken from over here. You never told me that they would go to Kyoto this week!"

Itachi fought the urge to glare at a poor pregnant woman, and sent a deadly look to his friend instead. Kisame either ignored the look or simply didn't notice. Itachi guessed on the latter.

"I didn't know," Itachi said, his voice smooth as silk.

"Let's go over there!"

"No we're no—" But by the time Itachi was going to tell Kisame to stay put, the dark-skinned man had already made his way through the mass of people to greet Barbie and Ken.

Mentally complaining about disgusting friends, bratty little brothers and their snotty boyfriends, he followed his giant.

When he finally joined his business partner by one of the airport's coffee shops, Naruto had already managed to engage Sasuke in a fierce make-out session.

Itachi's normally narrow and beautiful eyes went slightly wider in horror. Nearly choking on his own tongue, he stared at the disgustingly vulgar display of his baby brother and the blonde exchanging saliva.

Naruto was practically rubbing against Sasuke, his hands in inky hair and eyes closed. Sasuke didn't seem to mind much; one of his hands resting in the small of Naruto's back, the other caressing roughly on Naruto's inner thigh from behind.

The moans that Naruto emitted made Kisame flinch in surprise, and Itachi knew that they would both be mentally scarred for their rest of their lives, if Sasuke didn't stop shoving his tongue down Naruto's throat, anytime soon.

Itachi forced himself to look away, and looked up on his taller friend. Kisame nodded once, and together they hurried away before they puked.

Sasuke broke apart from Naruto, a smirk on his lips as he gazed after his older brother and Kisame.

"If that was all it took to get away from them, I would have done this sooner," Sasuke confessed and Naruto agreed by kissing Sasuke's neck, sucking on a pale spot, making the Uchiha shudder from the pleasure.

Upon the sight of a security guard coming towards them with an annoyed look on his face, Sasuke gripped Naruto and forced the blonde to make his way forward.

They escaped into the toilets, locking themselves into one of the booths. The sound of someone using the urinals reached them, and Naruto bit his lower lip, trying not to laugh. His breath hitched when he felt Sasuke's thin lips against his cheekbone.

Unable to resist, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and parted his legs. The Uchiha pushed him up against the grey, thin wall of the booth, causing it to shake slightly. Naruto chuckled, leaning up to press his lips against Sasuke's.

He tried to keep the sounds inside, but somehow managed to choke out what was supposed to be a moan. Sasuke smirked at this, his wet lips trailing over Naruto's face, down to the blonde's chin. Pale lips nibbled, white teeth soon joining to taste the bronze skin.

A soft sigh escaped Sasuke, as if the Uchiha had been waiting for this ever since they last kissed all those nights ago. Naruto bucked his hips against Sasuke, his mind too clouded for him to realise that they were in a public bathroom, and that there was a man taking a leak outside.

"Sasuke," he hissed when warm, long fingers sneaked in under his shirt. His grip around Sasuke's neck tightened, bringing them closer to each other. "I love you."

The words were ignored, but they both knew how much it meant to Sasuke.

UAUAUA

"I think that you haven't realised how much they mean to you. You talk about Naruto and Sasuke getting back together would be the end of the world, but I think that you're just scared."

They were seated on an airplane, on their way to Kyoto. Lee was chatting happily with Hinata behind them, and Mikoto was trying to start a conversation with Gaara. Shikamaru had switched places with Hinata, only to be able to sit down next to Kiba, to calm the brunet down.

"You're scared that they will break up and make you feel uncertain again," Shikamaru muttered. Kiba didn't show any signs of recognition, but Shikamaru knew that he was listening.

A stewardess walked past them, the cart before her as she offered the passengers nuts and drinks for the last time before they landed.

"Before this mess you knew that you could come to them – the steady couple that loved each other _and you_ unconditionally – if you needed advice, help or someplace to stay, even after we moved out of the apartment."

Kiba neither nodded nor did he shake his head. He simply stared ahead, folding up the little table before him.

"I know that I'm selfish," Shikamaru confessed. "Everybody is; it's human nature. We only care about ourselves and the people we love. So, I'll only ask you this little thing; I really need you to do this for me, Kiba."

Kiba slowly nodded, looking over at his friend with curiosity and hope in his dark eyes.

"Let them decide what they want to do. Don't mess this up just because you're afraid that Naruto and Sasuke won't be able to parent you like they've done all these years."

UAUAUA

Kushina placed the phone down on the counter, smiling happily as she walked back into the living room. There, she was met by the sight she had been dreaming of since all this began.

In one of the armchairs, Minato was sitting; he was calmly discussing something with Sasuke. They were probably talking about something as impersonal as possible, seeing as they had never been on the best of terms. Kyuubi was slouched down in the couch between Sasuke and Naruto. The brothers were playing video games, but Naruto looked a little disoriented.

Kushina knew that his pills had just kicked in, and she was happy that Sasuke had been able to help her little Naruto to Kyoto.

As soon as they had stepped inside the hall, Kushina had hugged and kissed them both, trying to make up for whatever she had done. She didn't even know what she could have possibly done to the two males, but she felt guilty when she saw them.

After half an hour, Naruto had fallen asleep after a high dosage of his pills. Now, several hours later, he was awake again, and everything seemed to go perfectly well. Sasuke had slept too, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know why he was so tired. But maybe it was just because looking after a hyper Naruto was a full-time job.

She hadn't told anyone yet, but she had booked a few tickets from Tokyo to Kyoto almost two hours ago, and now their loved ones were getting gathered.

Just like she had planned.

She wanted everything to be re-built, fixed up, erased and freshly begun on a neutral place. This had to be a neutral place – at least for Naruto's friends and Fugaku, who had never visited them here in Kyoto. And as for Mikoto, Sasuke and Naruto – she knew that they saw this as a neutral place.

As long as Mikoto didn't walk into the kitchen, she shouldn't remember anything bad in this mansion.

Sighing happily to herself, she sat down in an armchair to watch her loved ones before even more of precious people arrived.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** It's stated in** Roommates** that Naruto is suffering from ADHD. ADHD is a disease. If you don't take your medicine you get hard to concentrate, hard to fight your urges, you forget things, you get hyper and some people experience that it's hard to move (in other words; they get clumsy).

I have friends with ADD, ADHD and Asperger's, autism and DAMP and other things like that (my sister, for example, is suffering from dyslexia) – so I've been writing more of own experience rather than straight fact. **If you have any questions, I'll gladly answer them. **


	18. Reality

**Moving On**

_Reality_

A few of the leaves outside the kitchen window were turning brown. He knew it, but he couldn't see it; it was already dark, and he was getting very tired. Behind him, Naruto's mother was doing the dishes, and he _had_ offered to help, but she had shook her head no and giggled a little at his polite ways.

He gasped, blinking in surprise when three cars suddenly pulled up outside Minato's and Kushina's gate. He glanced over his shoulder to see if Kushina had noticed; and confirmed that by the nervous smile, she knew who they were.

"Sasuke, dear, could you get the door?" she asked as she continued with the dishes.

He nodded and walked out of the beautiful kitchen, passing the stairway and walking into the roomy hall. He opened the door, only to be met by the shocking sight of his former roommates.

Gaara's red head was shining in the light that came from inside, and Sasuke had to blink a few times before he opened his mouth. "What are you doing here?"

Gaara answered by shoving a bag in Sasuke's arms. The Uchiha gripped it and stepped aside so that they could walk inside. He watched as Kiba dragged his ass in after Gaara, and then Shikamaru and Hinata followed. He actually took a step back when a green-clad male entered with a few bags, and talking happily with Mikoto.

He decided not to question their presence, seeing as it would probably only give him a headache. So instead, he settled on helping Gaara, Kiba and Lee with the bags, putting them in a neat pile in the corner.

Soon Kushina came out in the hall, a welcoming smile on her plump lips. "Hi! I'm glad that you all could come! I'm sorry for the abrupt invitation..." She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't worry, Kushina," Mikoto assured her. Sasuke blinked, wondering what the heck his mother was doing with his former roommates – his_ friends_. "I think we're all happy to be here."

Kushina took a deep breath, probably to calm herself. Sasuke watched how she fiddled with her long, red hair before looking up at her guests again. "The guestrooms are upside, in the corridor to the right. I'll just get Kyuubi and Minato – they'll help you with your luggage."

The tension didn't falter, and Sasuke wished that his blonde was there to break the uncomfortable silence, but said blonde was already asleep, tired from the medicine that his body had yet again to get used to.

"Oh, what the heck," Kushina burst out when the silence became too much. She made a wild gesture with her hands, reminding them all of Naruto for a second. "Tomorrow, when we wake up – let's just start over."

Sasuke almost blushed. He knew that most of this mess was his and Naruto's fault. Their break-up had caused a mess for all of them; not just for Minato, Naruto and Sasuke himself.

"So, when we wake up tomorrow," Kiba spoke up, "we're starting all over?"

"That's what she said, moron," Shikamaru mumbled as Kiba sent him a weak glare.

UAUAUA

The sound of people talking and laughing was what woke Naruto up. He could hear Kiba's and Kyuubi's voices over the others', and he thought that he heard the soft sound of Mikoto's laughter.

Shaking his head, he wondered if Kyuubi had really given him the right pills. He knew that it was impossible for them all to be under the same roof – he would have known if Kiba and Mikoto were here.

He stretched, climbing over his lover to get out of the bed. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and then spotted an opened can of soda. He grabbed it, gulping down the lukewarm liquid. It didn't taste fantastic, so to speak, but Naruto drank all that was left in it.

"You do know that that was my soda?" a voice said from the bed.

The gruff voice made Naruto turn, spotting that Sasuke was awake; he smiled. "Well, it _was _yours."

"Hmm..." the Uchiha was still sleepy, and had yet to find a way to create proper sentences.

"I'm going downstairs. Join me?" Naruto walked towards the door, only receiving an 'mm' in response. He raked a hand through his unruly hair, walking to the bathroom to take a leak before going down to meet his parents.

As he entered the bathroom, he failed to notice that there was an unknown toothbrush on the sink and that the shower seemed to have been used this morning. And none of his parents or Kyuubi used the bathrooms on the upper floor, but, being too tired, Naruto didn't notice this.

After having washed his hands he finally made his way to the kitchen. He could smell the strong scent of coffee and tea mixing, making him a little brighter, but when he entered the kitchen, he was up for a big surprise.

By the kitchen table, was not only his parents and Kyuubi, no, it was his _entire_ family.

Kiba and Hinata were sitting next to each other, Kiba currently pouring up some hot water in Hinata's cup. Gaara was staring out through the window, taking small bites of a well-burnt piece of bread as Lee was talking animatedly next to him. Mikoto, Minato and Kushina were caught up in listening to the cheerful male, so they didn't notice his entrance. Kyuubi was leaning against the counter, blowing on his hot coffee. Shikamaru was standing there too, his posture slightly more off than Kyuubi's.

Before anyone of them noticed him, he exited the room and went to sit in the stairs. He could still hear Lee talk happily and Kiba's laughter as Hinata told him something private. He could hear the tea maker and the sounds of cups and spoons clinging.

It was overwhelming.

So overwhelming, in fact, that he didn't notice Sasuke's presence until the Uchiha sat down next to him on the last step. The strong arm around him made his eyes tear up, and before he knew it, he was pulled into a hug.

"Sasuke?" he asked in a mere whisper; Sasuke pulled him closer, placing a light kiss on his temple. "Is this a dream?"

When Sasuke didn't reply, Naruto nudged him a little. Sasuke let out an amused grunt before answering, "No, baby, it's not a dream. This is reality."

**The End**

**A/N: **That was it (not kidding). I hope that you enjoyed this story, and that you'll check out my other stories. If you have the time; check out the poll on my profile (need your help to decide!).

Thank you _so damn_ _much _all readers for reviewing and sharing your opinions with me. And thank you, lovely girlfriend (**MrsHellman** here at FFN), who beta read this entire story. Much love to all of you. I hope to hear from you in the future!


End file.
